And All the Colors Fade to Black
by LadySorrow
Summary: When the an evil force threatens the underground and possibly earth, Sarah Williams teams up with an old enemy. Please R
1. An Ordinary Day Turned Unordinary

And All the Colors Fade to Black  
  
  
  
Summary: Sarah is the daughter of the mayor in a small town in England. During a school project, she stumbles upon a secret world just beyond the reality of earth. When the world she stumbles upon is in the midst of war, it threatens to affect the earth, too. Now Sarah must team up with an old enemy to decide how to stop the feuding world, and how to keep the aboveground citizens of earth from discovering a new part of the underground that she hadn't seen when she was there the first time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Labyrinth. I don't own the characters Sarah or Jareth either. Also, I'm not to familiar with England, as I have never been there, so any information on it what so ever is very much appreciated. I don't even know if England has mayors! How pitiful am I? Wait, don't answer that. (  
  
Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day Turned Unordinary  
  
"Your assignment for today is to find out a little more about our community and how to help it become better. Think of it as an inspired community service project. Any questions?" Mrs. Mark asked the sleepy class in front of her.  
  
It was summer and most of the students had summer break and the outdoors on their minds. This was evident by the blank stares aimed at the sunlight streaming through a window across the room to the outside just beyond their reach. A student in the back slumped down in their seat raised her hand in the air a little.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Williams?" Sarah frowned; she didn't like it when Mrs. Mark called her by her last name. It reminded her that she was Sarah Williams, daughter of Robert Williams, the mayor of the small town of Lancastershire, not to mention the richest man in the town. She tossed her long hair defiantly over her shoulder and raised a thick, dark brown eyebrow.  
  
"Can you give us an example of a past student community service project?" Mrs. Mark smiled, amused at the question. "Of course I can. One student volunteered to stay after school every week to clean the black boards. Any volunteers for that one?"  
  
Silent groans followed the question and the squirm of anxious students in their seats. "Well, I will leave the decision up to you, but remember that if it's too easy of a duty you will most certainly fail this class…" The bell rang interrupting her speech and the students practically ran out of the room, Sarah Williams following behind them miserably.  
  
She had thought her senior year of high school was supposed to be fun. Not all work and tests, not to mention this class, the one her father had insisted on her taking. Sometimes she really despised her father. He was way too overbearing for her liking, but that was only on those rare occasions when he actually came out of his office. Her thoughts were interrupted as she ran into her friend Elizabeth who was waiting for her at the end of the hallway. Elizabeth was almost the exact opposite of Sarah; she was on the short side, a little heavyset and big in the chest, had blonde, curly hair, and little dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. "So, Sarah, how was your day?" she asked.  
  
Sarah shrugged and smiled a little. "It was all right I suppose. As good as it can get for it being another boring day in school." Elizabeth nodded in understanding and pulled out a purple notebook decorated with pictures of her boyfriend and little red heart stickers. "Is it all right if I interview you for my journalism class? It might end up in the school newspaper, so don't say anything too weird, OK?"  
  
That was Liz for you, she was about as straightforward as they come. Sarah thought that was why they were friends, because she was sarcastic and Liz was honest. "Question number 1, what are you going to do over summer vacation?"  
  
Sarah furrowed her brow in thought for a moment, then answered, "I'll probably go swimming, try to get a tan, and baby-sit Toby most of the time. You know how it is over at my house." Elizabeth laughed at Sarah's reluctance to want to baby-sit her 5-year-old brother.  
  
"Oh Sarah, you know you love him and spoil him more than anyone else in your family. Don't even try to deny it girlfriend," Liz teased. The two seniors made their way down the stairs out to the parking lot where Sarah's 92' yellow Jeep awaited her. "I'll see you later, Liz," Sarah called out as she drove away from the school, the top of the Jeep off, and the wind blowing her dark brown hair with blonde highlights about her head.  
  
As she drove to their large house not too far from the school, Sarah pondered what she was going to do for her community service project. Maybe I'll just do a campaign to stop cutting down the trees in the forests around here, she thought. The sun glared off the bright yellow paint on her vehicle as she pulled her Jeep into the driveway and put it in park. She hauled her black shoulder bag filled with research books over her shoulder and up the stairs to her house.  
  
A strong smell came from the kitchen and Sarah knew Karen would be in there, just as she was every evening while cooking dinner. The house was large, too large in Sarah's opinion. She missed their old house just a couple of miles away from here where she had grown up. Once her father had been elected everything had changed and there had been no looking back.  
  
Now everything they had was expensive, just because her father was the mayor. Toby ran downstairs once he had heard his sister's Jeep pull up in the driveway, his room being right over the garage. "Sarah!" he exclaimed, and grabbed her leg while she tried to walk up the stairs to her room, him on her leg and the very heavy and cumbersome shoulder bag weighing her down.  
  
"Toby, sweetie, do you think you could possibly wait until I put my bag in my room, then I'll play with you or whatever you want, OK?" Toby reluctantly let go of her leg and stood back so she could get to her room. She walked the rest of the way up the carpeted stairs to her room on the left side of the large hallway that was almost like a balcony.  
  
Only her room, Toby's room, a bathroom, and a hall closet were up in this area of the house. Her father and Karen's bedroom was on the other side of the house, along with their own bathroom and her father's study. Downstairs was the foyer, the one she had come through, the kitchen off to the left and the dining room after that. The living room and family room were to the right of the foyer and her father's mayor's office was straight on from the foyer.  
  
In her room, Sarah dropped her bag on her bed, took off her shoes and put them at the foot of her bed, and pulled her long hair away from her face. Her room now was far removed from the one from her childhood. Posters of unicorns and dragons and things that seemed to defy gravity no longer decorated her walls. Her shelves were no longer adorned with her favorite stuffed animals. Now it was common but elegant, the look of a grown up, mature woman.  
  
It was so hot out, even with air conditioning you could still sweat. In England it rarely got this hot, but when it did, look out. She changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of blue jeans shorts and a yellow tank top. Yellow was her new favorite color.  
  
After she had gotten comfortable and ready to study, she remembered her promise to Toby and decided that study and homework could wait until after dinner. She found Toby in the family room, playing one of his new video games. The video game system had been in his room until his mother had discovered that he had been playing it at night instead of sleeping, and she promptly brought it downstairs where it would be out of reach at night.  
  
"Hey, Toby, want to go to the park? It's a nice day outside," she said, as she slipped on her walking shoes that she had retrieved from the hall closet downstairs. Toby shut off his video game while Sarah put a leash on her dog, Merlin. "Karen! Toby and I are going to the park!" Sarah shouted in the direction of the kitchen. "OK kids, have fun!" Karen called back.  
  
It was nice enough for them to walk to the park instead of driving there, as it was just down the road, about two blocks away. Sarah took hold of Toby's hand, while Merlin's leash was in the other, and they walked merrily to the park. Once there, Toby ran off to the new playground to play with the other five-year-olds. The playground was one of the things that her father had built while his term as mayor. It was the same park that she had recited her lines from a certain play in not too long ago, only now it was more modern with bike trails, playgrounds, and even a new public swimming pool.  
  
Sarah took Merlin for a walk on one of the trails, trying to get inspiration for her project. Her thoughts were elsewhere as she looked at the area around her. The sunlight from the sky poured down on the treetops, which filtered the light and made it cooler here than anywhere else in the park. She came upon a clearing, and Merlin suddenly began to bark and tried in vain to run towards a large oak tree standing in the middle. "Whoa boy. What's gotten into you?" Sarah asked, as she walked towards the unusually large tree.  
  
The light summer breeze scattered the lilac flowers in bloom from the top of the tree to the ground and into the air. This place seemed almost magical to Sarah, but how she knew that she wasn't sure. Reluctantly she let go of Merlin's leash, and he ran towards the tree and started pawing at the ground below it. Surrounding the tree in a circle were flowers, flowers that Sarah had never seen before, along with mushrooms scattered in between them.  
  
Sarah joined Merlin at the base of the tree, and she touched the rough bark there. She pulled her hand away as a bright light emanated from the tree at the spot where her hand had made contact. Where the light had once been, there was now a doorknob. Feeling a little spooked; Sarah took Merlin's leash in her hand, and pulled him with all her might away from the tree.  
  
Without looking back, she ran, practically dragging the resistant and still excited Merlin behind her. Reaching the playground a little out of breath, she bent over and placed her hands on her knees, breathing deeply. She stood and walked the rest of the way towards the playground in order to get Toby and hurry home. Mortal eyes, Sarah knew, weren't supposed to have seen what she had just witnessed.  
  
Sarah took the protesting Toby by the hand, the sun sinking below the horizon, and they walked back home together. Inside the house, Karen had dinner on the table already, and Toby ran upstairs to their bathroom to wash his grimy little kid hands. Sarah smiled as she watched him bound up the stairs, and she put Merlin in her room so he couldn't beg for food during dinner. Back downstairs, Robert Williams, Sarah's father, opened his office door a crack and yelled out just as Sarah was walking by, "I won't be able to make it to dinner at the moment. Hi kiddo, how was your day?"  
  
"Fine and dandy," Sarah mumbled as she walked to the kitchen. Sarah knew the only reason why he had even asked how her day had been was because she had just happened to be walking by the one time he had actually came out of his office a little. "Sarah, wash your hands and get the glasses out for me and fill them with ice and tea. Your father won't be coming to dinner," Karen said.  
  
"Yeah, so I heard. I'm going to take dinner in my room tonight. I have a pre-calculus test tomorrow that I need to study for. If that's all right with you." "Of course, but on your way back upstairs tell Toby to come downstairs for dinner." Sarah grabbed a plate and filled it with Karen's special casserole. She knew she wouldn't eat much of it, her stomach could only take so much abuse.  
  
Upstairs, she knocked on the door to Toby's room, and switched the plate of food to her left hand and opened the door. Toby was lying on his bed watching cartoons. "Hey sweetie, Karen says it's time for dinner. As in right now," she added when he didn't get up. He groaned and started to whine and protest but Sarah stopped him with just an expression.  
  
"All right sissy, but I hate it when mom cooks. Why can't we hire a chef?" Sarah laughed so hard she almost dropped her plate. "That's a good idea, just don't tell Karen that. Now get down there and pretend that you like it."  
  
Sarah changed into her pajamas in order to get comfy while studying, but once she got all settled in, her thoughts were a million miles away from the words in the book. Could it be that what she had experienced today was in some way connected to her journey through the underground in Jareth's labyrinth four years ago? She hoped not.  
  
If he in any way tried to take Toby again he'd have to go through her. Besides, she could always call her friends from the labyrinth. But, would they face down Jareth again to save her? By this time Sarah had fallen asleep in her chair, the unread pre-cal book open on her lap. Outside on a tree limb a snow-white owl with brown specks decorating his body, ruffled his feathers at the sleeping mortal girl, and took flight and glided towards the star filled sky, just beyond the milky white moon.  
  
*~*  
  
Yeah I know that was a long first chapter. Please review if you want to read more. Any comments, questions, or random insults are welcome. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Back in the Underground

Here's the long awaited chapter 2. * Snickers, stifling a laugh. * But seriously, here's chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Back in the Underground  
  
The book in front of her was open, and her eyes were on the right page as they should be, but today her heart was just not in learning. All of Sarah's thoughts kept straying back to the odd doorknob that had appeared on that strange oak tree. She absently twirled a lock of dark brown hair in between her pointer finger and middle finger as her elbow rested on the side of her school desk.  
  
Vaguely she wondered what would have happened had she actually tried to open the tree. What a strange thought indeed, opening a tree. Today, she knew, she would eventually go back to the park armed with Merlin and see what happens.  
  
The short, balding teacher with half moon spectacles standing at the front of the class walked slowly over to Sarah's desk and thumped on it making a loud smacking sound, waking Sarah out of her daydream. "Ms. Williams, I am aware that you are the mayor's daughter, but that doesn't give you the right to do as you please in MY class. Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention, got it?" the man, Mr. Whitaker asked. Sarah knew that it was a rhetorical question and nodded her head a little, not really meaning it. Pre-cal was her least favorite class, so she went back to her thoughts defiantly.  
  
The rest of the day had passed like her Pre-calculus class had, and before she knew it, Sarah was sitting in fifth period when the last bell to go home rang. Thankful for the freedom that she now had, she shoved her books into her book bag, which she threw over her shoulder with a grunt. Waiting for her at the end of the hall was Liz, as always. "Hey, girlie, what's up with you today. Especially in French class. I can't believe you snapped at Mr. Spoengton just because he told you to pay attention," Liz said, walking beside Sarah, who hung her head guiltily at that memory. "Yeah, I guess I have been a bit standoffish today. It's just that in every class today I haven't been able to pay attention, so what do the teachers say? Pay attention! I just snapped, and I know it was wrong, but hey, listen I gotta get going. I'll see you later Liz," Sarah said, opening the outer doors and stepping into the summer heat. The sun shone down on her yellow jeep making it stand out in the parking lot. Liz called out after her, but Sarah ignored her and hurried down the wide even stone steps.  
  
Before she even went home, Sarah drove straight to the park, all thoughts of the odd occurrence yesterday taking precedence over anything else. She parked the jeep in the closest possible space to the wooded area where the oak tree stood.  
  
The tree sparkled in the afternoon sun as Sarah stood in the clearing once more, looking at it in awe. There was just something magical about this tree that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Magical in a way that made one's curiosity peak and want to see things far beyond their reality. Sarah shivered with anticipation.  
  
The doorknob was gone. In its place was brown, ordinary rough tree bark. It just occurred to Sarah that she hadn't brought Merlin as she thought she was going too, but there was no turning back now. Stretching out her hand, she placed it close to the same place as the day before, and once again, the light glowed yellowish and her hand started to tingle and without warning, the doorknob appeared. Sarah removed her hand and placed it on the knob.  
  
"Here goes nothing," she said aloud to herself, turning the knob slowly in her hand. As it twisted, a line in the tree started to appear, creating a door. The door seemed large enough for a grown human to pass through. Once the knob has turned all the way it would go, she pulled the door towards her and it started to give slowly. Golden rays of light started to seep through the widening crack in the place between the tree and the rest of the door.  
  
The door stood open all the way before her, and the scene through the tree quite literally took her breath away. An amber and gold streaked sky greeted her sights, and rough looking red sanded terrain crunched under her feet as she took a step forward into the strange world before her. Mountains stood in the distance, mostly to the west, and a forest on her right beckoned with leafy life.  
  
Sarah stopped herself before going too far, and turned. The door still stood open and the tree was still there supporting it, but on this side the tree sparkled, and it was clearly a magical tree. A thought occurred to her that she was back in the underground. Looking at the sky, Sarah's long, dark hair flowed down her back lazily.  
  
Unfortunately for Sarah, she was still dressed in her plaid skirt and white blouse and navy blue blazer, all part of her school uniform. Even though she wasn't dressed for the occasion, Sarah shrugged and continued walking, not really caring about her clothes. What she did care about, though, was finding someone who could tell her what world this was, and what part of it she was in.  
  
Soon enough she came upon the outskirts of what appeared to be a tiny village. The houses were unusually small, as if little midgets lived within the dwellings. Although the village was a bit outdated, it appeared to be well kept, as if the citizens that lived there actually tried to live decently. Bending over slightly, Sarah tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear and knocked on the tiny wooden door to one of the houses.  
  
Slowly, the minuscule door opened to reveal a little man that resembled some kind of elf; he had pointed hair and wispy white hair atop his head. Adjusting his spectacles so he could look up at her, the little elfin man said, "What do you want, giant?" Sarah put a hand over her mouth to stifle a little giggle. "I'm not a giant. Where I'm from I'm actually of average height. I'm from earth. Could you please tell me where I am, sir?"  
  
The little man scratched his head and came out on his porch, shutting the door behind him. Sarah could see all of him now, and he indeed looked like a little old elf. "You're from earth, eh? You're in the underground, human. I suggest you go back from whence you came or the king of this land will have your head. He hates mortals. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to keep my own head. Conversing with a mortal human indeed," the little man said disgustedly.  
  
Sarah frowned, the corners of her mouth pulling down and her brows furrowed together, forming a little line in between them. His hand was on the door ready to go back in, but before he could, Sarah asked him another question. "I won't keep you, just answer me this. What part of the underground am I in?" Without turning around, the little old elf said, "You're in the elfin and fairy kingdom. We're going to war any day now with the kingdom to the south, so I suggest you stay away from the trolls!" the little creature exclaimed, slamming the door rudely behind him.  
  
Puzzled by his strange outburst, but not completely confused, Sarah walked through the seemingly deserted village. Little elf faces peered out the windows of the tiny houses at her as she walked by them. How sad it was that they had to hide in fear in their own homes.  
  
Gone was the feeling that this was a magical place where nothing but dreams became reality. Somehow, the first time that she was here, Sarah thought that nothing bad could ever really happen to her. Now she finally realized how naïve she had been, and how much danger she had truly faced.  
  
Her legs brought her to the end of the little village, and she turned and gave a small wave to one of the little children watching her in a window foggy from the moisture of its own breath. The child closed the curtains, obviously afraid of this overgrown stranger. Tears bordered around Sarah's eyes, she truly felt sorry for these people, but how could she help them?  
  
Beyond the village was a little grassy plane with a dusty overused trail winding through the center of it. Sarah walked this path, even though it was the path most traveled and all the stories always say that you should take the path less traveled. In this case, she had little choice, as it was the only path. Looking down at her feet for a moment, she noticed how terribly scuffed her shoes had become. Her stepmother would certainly be furious at her for not keeping them clean.  
  
Her attention was turned back to the path in front of her as a little whisper in her ear startled her from looking at her shoes. "Are you a mortal?" a little meek voice asked her. Sarah jumped as a tiny blonde haired fairy flew in front of her face.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm Sarah, who are you?" "I'm Yetzel, nice to meet you," the little fairy said politely. "You're not going to bite me are you?" Sarah asked suspiciously. "Oh no, silly. Only the fairies outside the Labyrinth kingdom bite. I'm a good luck fairy. Why, have you met the fairies outside of the labyrinth?" Sarah nodded her head slowly. "Yes, one of them bit me. Listen, Yetzel, I'd love to stop and chat some more, but I really must be going. I have to find the king of this realm, no matter how much he hates mortals and ask him what I can do to help."  
  
Yetzel giggled a little and then turned serious. "It's true, the king does have a strong dislike for mortals, but don't let that deter you. The underground needs all the help it can get during this time of crisis." Sarah stopped a little, but then resumed walking. "Time of crisis? You mean war?" she asked. Yetzel nodded her head a little, pulling nervously at the edge of her sleeveless blue dress. "Not only war, but the earth is in danger, too. If the trolls and dark sprites take over, they will most certainly try to take over the earth, too. It's the way of their nature. They will also make humans into their slaves," Yetzel explained.  
  
Sarah rubbed the bridge of her nose right between her eyes. Could this day possibly get any worse? Now, not only does she have a school project to worry about, but also the underground is going to war and the earth is getting pulled in the middle of it. And she, Sarah Williams, just had to be the one to stop it. This is worse than solving that damn labyrinth, she thought miserably.  
  
*~*  
  
I know this chapter was semi-short, and it probably didn't make sense. Let me know what you think by reviewing, please. Thanks for reading! And remember comments, questions, or random insults are always welcome. Bye bye. 


	3. Meeting the King

Chapter 3: Meeting the King  
  
Sarah walked along the dusty path, her thoughts on how she could possibly face this king that hated the very thing that she represented: a human. What had made him hate people from earth so much in the first place? She wondered. Yetzel flew along beside her silently, yet Sarah knew she was there, the flutter of the transparent wings giving her away. The sun barred down on them, making Sarah feel a bit uncomfortable in the heat, so she pulled off her blue blazer and threw it on the ground, not really caring if Karen noticed its disappearance. She had more important things to worry about now than that overly zealous woman.  
  
Crystals glittered in the distance, blinding Sarah by the bright light that they gave off. Sarah shielded her eyes. "Yetzel, what is that up there, I can barely see?" Yetzel smiled and said excitedly, "That's the crystal city of the fairies and elves. That's where the king resides. It's beautiful isn't it?" she said dreamily. "It would be if I wasn't blind now," Sarah replied cynically, squinting her eyes against the light. She wasn't exactly excited about meeting a king that hated her just for being a human.  
  
Yetzel sighed, disappointed. She had hoped Sarah would like the pretty city. "I know we haven't given you the best impression of our king, Sarah, but you'll see that he's not all bad." Sarah raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Somehow I doubt that." Walking further towards the crystal city just beyond their reach, it almost became unbearable to look at. The light reflected off the many faceted buildings, sprinkling colored light onto an awed Sarah. Even though it hurt her eyes to look at, it was undeniably beautiful.  
  
The smell of rose petals and pine greeted Sarah's sense of smell as she walked and Yetzel flew toward the double doors leading to the interior of the largest building where Yetzel had informed Sarah that the king's throne room was located. The inside of the building was exactly like the outside, except Sarah's watery eyes were given a break from the painfully bright light. A high ceiling decorated with many large crystal chandeliers caught Sarah's eye.  
  
Yetzel flew on ahead of Sarah, who followed, taking in the large entryway. Upon entering the throne room, everyone in attendance in the large room stopped whatever they were doing as if they had some kind of sixth sense and looked at the spot where Sarah stood, Yetzel hiding behind a thick lock of Sarah's hair. Sarah gulped nervously at the amount of the people in the room, beautiful and regal fairies and elves that held much power.  
  
Sitting on a throne in the now quiet room was the king of the fairies and elves. He wasn't what Sarah had expected. He was tall with large purple eyes and black upswept eyebrows that matched his slightly wavy long, black hair. She had expected someone with white hair and skin, not dark and olive like the man now standing and looking at her with something akin to disgust in his features.  
  
"Who dares to interrupt me?" the outraged king roared, his face turning red. The tiny hairs on the back of Sarah's neck stood straight on end. She had a bad feeling about this. "Well?" he asked, tapping his foot encased in a black boot impatiently on the floor, his hands placed on his hips. Sarah wet her lips by running her moist tongue over them before she cleared her throat to speak.  
  
"I'm Sarah Williams, a human from earth," Sarah said, squaring her shoulders defiantly, and she stepped into the room. Many a gasp could be heard about the room, and soon outraged whispers from the people could be heard. "Quiet!" the king shouted, and immediately quiet descended upon the room like a blanket. "Why are you here, mortal?" the king practically spat. Sarah bit her lip nervously, and continued farther into the room, coming to a halt just before the foot of the king's throne. She shoved her pride aside, and knelt humbly before the powerful king. "I've come to help, sire."  
  
The king laughed harshly, an ugly grating laugh. The subjects of his in the room all followed suite, and mocking laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls and ringing in Sarah's ears. Wanting to hang her head and give up, but deciding against it, she stood instead and looked the king straight in the eye. "The war that is threatening this land can very well spread to the earth, and I want to stop it from happening before it gets that far." The king looked over the little mortal child before him and crossed his arms in front of his chest haughtily.  
  
"What makes you think that a mere mortal like you could possibly stop a war?" Sarah shrugged and stated, "I know the goblin king, I've traveled his labyrinth and solved it. I'm thinking that maybe I could ask him to help side with you and then you could stop the forces threatening to take over." The king frowned, and raised his eyebrow a little at her. His arms dropped to his sides and he sat down.  
  
A man close to the front to Sarah's right shouted, "She lies, sire. She can not be the one who solved the Goblin King's labyrinth. They say she doesn't exist!" Annoyance passed over the king's face briefly before he placed his calm façade back on. "You're all excused. Leave me now!" he bellowed at his subjects. Sarah turned to leave with them, Yetzel sitting on her shoulder. "Not you mortal." Sarah turned back around, and looked at him. "We have many things to discuss. Sit," he commanded. Sarah sat at the foot of the throne on one of the steps. "So, how are you going to go about asking the Goblin King to help us?" Sarah smiled an enigmatic little smile at him and replied, "I have my ways."  
  
"I'm sure you do. But, he's going to want something in return. Are you prepared to offer it?" the king asked solemnly. Sarah nodded yes. "Good, then you may return to earth until I require your services. Yetzel dear, don't think I can't see you. You are returning to earth with Sarah just in case. I don't need any trolls or those mean spirited sprites following her back. If the earth ever found out about the underground it would be the end of us. You must keep everything a secret from now on. Do you understand?" he asked, his question directed to both Yetzel and Sarah. They both nodded in agreement. "Excellent. Yetzel, please come here."  
  
Yetzel flew in front of the king, who raised his hand and a brilliant light flashed, and when it disappeared, Yetzel was no longer Yetzel. Standing where Yetzel once stood was a blonde girl looking to be Sarah's age, in blue jeans and a blue shirt. "We can't have you flying around earth as a fairy now can we Yetzel?" the king asked. Yetzel look severely put out with having her wings taken away. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.  
  
"You still look pretty," Sarah said, trying to soothe her hurt pride. Yetzel scowled and stomped out the door past Sarah. "Don't forget about us, Sarah. This is hard for me to say, but we're counting on you, human, to help us." Sarah gave her best mock salute. "Yes, sir," she said, following Yetzel out the door.  
  
Once outside, Yetzel turned to Sarah and said, "Here," and handed her a crystal. It was very much like the one's Jareth used, Sarah noticed, except that unlike Jareth's, this one had different colors swirling in its depths. Sarah shot Yetzel a puzzled expression, and Yetzel explained impatiently. "Wish us back to earth, or just picture your house in the crystal." "Oh, sorry," Sarah said apologetically.  
  
Colors swirled and merged as she stared at the crystal sitting in her palm. When she looked up, her room greeted her, with Yetzel standing next to her. Her scuffed shoes and missing blazer were the only things that proved that she had actually been back to the underground. And, of course, Yetzel, too. "Nice room," she said politely, she was obviously not as upset as she had been before. "Thanks," Sarah said, sitting down on her queen sized bed.  
  
Footsteps on the stairs could be heard, and the door to the room started to open. Sarah panicked and started to tell Yetzel to hide, but before she could Toby ran into the room, and started to yell, "Sissy, mommy said…" then stopped once he caught sight of Yetzel. "Uh, Toby, this is my friend, Grace," she lied. Toby nodded his head in understanding. "Mommy said that we could go to the movies tomorrow," Toby said, finishing his sentence. "That's great, sweetie, but Grace and I are going to be pretty busy tomorrow, how about some other time?" she said. Disappointment could be seen on his small face, but he smiled anyway and said, "OK," and ran back down the stairs.  
  
Guilt immediately overwhelmed Sarah as she had just lied to her brother, and disappointed him. She really had no choice. If she had told him the truth she would've broken her promise to the king. Yetzel spoke up as she sat down next to Sarah on her bed. "Really, Sarah. Grace? I could've came up with a better name than that." Sighing she said, "Somehow, Yetzel, I liked you better when you were smaller."  
  
*~*  
  
Hi, if you want to see more chapters then pretty please review. Oh, and thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. And remember comments, questions, or random insults are always welcome. Bye. 


	4. Goblin City

Hey all, this chapter is sorta long, so please forgive me. I just get so into it when I'm writing and what not. Please review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Goblin City  
  
Lockers slamming down hallways could be heard amidst the chatter of excited students on the last day of school. For Sarah, this meant the last day of her high school career. Of course she was excited, but on this particular day she had a fairy posing as a human following her around, and the fate of two worlds hanging over her head. She sighed as she pulled her senior yearbook out of her own locker for some of her friends who wanted to sign it. "Don't look so glum. I'm sure when the time comes everything will be fine," Yetzel/Grace said.  
  
Sarah smiled a little, she was really trying to enjoy this day, but it was terribly hard. "It's not that, Yetz…I mean Grace. It's just that I'm not so sure what I'm going to do now that high school is over. Sure, college is an option, but is it right for me? And, what about a career? I have no real talents in any field. I almost failed my community service class because while I was working on it I ended up back in the underground. I'm sorry, I don't mean to bog you down with mortal worries." She said the last part a little quieter.  
  
Smiling, Grace smoothed back her long blonde tresses as she and Sarah walked to the commons area for lunch. "It's OK, Sarah. I'm here to help you after all. You gotta lighten up. You're way too serious, even for a mortal," Grace said, piling food on her tray. Still a little worried, but not enough to let it ruin her appetite, she followed Grace's lead by grabbing food off of the cart.  
  
The rest of the day flew by for Sarah; Grace following everything as if she belonged there, no one questioned anything. Before she knew it she was back home, and preparing for her graduation tomorrow, and the party afterwards. Grace would be attending it, as usual, but only as part of the audience. She wouldn't actually be graduating. They pulled it off by saying she was a foreign exchange student who already graduated that year. Amazingly enough, Sarah's dad and Karen had believed the lie, too.  
  
In her room, before she even had a chance to try on her cap and gown, though, her mirror, the very same one that she had used to see her friends in from an earlier trip to the underground, started to glow and swirl with many bright colors. Coincidentally, they were the same colors that had been reflected in the orb that Yetzel/Grace had given her that day outside of the crystal city. Not being prepared for the sudden shift in reality, Sarah screamed and grabbed the closest thing to her, a hairbrush, and pulled back her arm to heave it at the mirror. "Sarah, no!" Yetzel yelled. Her arm paused in mid-throw, and her arm went back to her side as the colors revealed the king of the fairies and elves.  
  
Searching purple eyes looked at Sarah and Yetzel. "Sarah, we need you to come back to the underground tonight. We're in the midst of being invaded, and I'm not sure how much longer the royal armada can hold them off. When you teleport here tonight, do not come to the crystal city. Go directly to the labyrinth and find the Goblin King," the king commanded almost desperately. Sarah was trying to control Mr. Anger whose red face was jumping around in front of her eyes. "Now, just a minute! I am graduating tomorrow! I understand that your kingdom is in danger, but tomorrow is a once in a lifetime thing. If I don't do this tomorrow, I don't get a second chance. Can't it wait until after tomorrow?" Sarah whined.  
  
About this time Yetzel was tired of Sarah's pity party, and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Sarah, what has gotten into you? Have you forgotten that if you don't get the Goblin King in time, that not only the underground, but also the earth will be destroyed, too? So, in other words, if you don't help, you might not graduate tomorrow anyway," Yetzel said, heaving for breathe at the end of her tirade.  
  
Sarah stood dazed looking at Yetzel in disbelief. She had never seen her get so upset over something before. Shaking herself out of her daze, she turned back to the king and said, "Yetzel's right. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Let's get out of here," she said, grabbing a jacket to put over T-shirt just in case.  
  
Yetzel put her hand through the vanity mirror first, and a bigger portal opened, and she stepped through it. The bright light swirled and waited for Sarah to go next. Sarah was a little weary of going through it, not really knowing what expect, but she soon discovered that her fears were unfounded as she stepped into the bright orange sun scorched terrain of the labyrinth.  
  
The sum of all her fears were confirmed as she realized where she was. Being back in the labyrinth was something that she thought would never happen to her again. It wasn't as bad as she had expected, but it still brought back too many painful and unwanted memories for comfort. Sarah shook her head to clear her mind and set it back on track. She was here to help, not reminisce.  
  
Looking around, she saw the Goblin City, still unclean and rundown surrounding her on all sides. The goblins were all staring at Sarah and Yetzel, who stared back. "Uh, Sarah, since you're sort of an expert in this area, what are we going to do?" Yetzel asked, backing away from a curious goblin that started to step closer to her. Sarah laughed and replied, "They're harmless, Yetzel. They may look sort of fierce, but they won't hurt you. Come on, the castle is over there," she said, pointing to her right. Yetzel smiled uncertainly, and grabbed Sarah by the hand pulled in the direction where she had pointed just a moment ago.  
  
"What's the hurry? You aren't afraid are you?" Sarah teased. Looking behind herself, Yetzel glared at a grinning Sarah who was trying to look innocent, but was failing miserably. Yetzel looked forward, and started to walk faster, pulling Sarah roughly behind her. "OK, OK, I get the point," Sarah said, jogging to catch up with her friend. "Yetzel, are you trying to pull off my hand, or are you really in that much of a hurry to meet the Goblin King?" The ground beneath her feet was indented with skidmarks as Yetzel stopped dead in her tracks. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, letting go of Sarah's wrist.  
  
"It's all right, let's keep going though," Sarah said, trudging ahead of Yetzel a bit. It appeared that neither her nor Yetzel was looking forward to seeing the infamous Goblin King. Only, Sarah knew what to expect. Yetzel, on the other hand, had no idea how cruel and frustrating he could be. As they reached the wide, white stone steps leading to the oddly shaped castle made of white marble, Sarah informed her of Jareth and his moody nature. "If that's the case," Yetzel said, "maybe you should do all the talking." Taking a deep breath, Sarah and Yetzel both pushed as hard as they could on the cast iron double doors before them. The doors budged a little, but they had to push again harder in order to open them all the way.  
  
The doors creaked open slowly, Yetzel and Sarah straining hard behind them. Once they were open, Sarah started in first, and threw Yetzel a look to follow her. Yetzel reluctantly followed behind Sarah, who led her to the right and down some steps into what appeared to be a throne room. Looking around, Sarah saw that nothing had really changed. It was bit cleaner, but not by much. A pit in the middle of the floor was still there. The throne still had the vulture looking bird above it, but it was who was in the throne that had caught Sarah's attention. Jareth was lounging with one leg over the arm of the throne and the other one hanging off the seat of the throne. His head was resting on one of his hands as he watched them thoughtfully.  
  
Sarah motioned for Yetzel to stay where she was with one hand as Sarah walked closer to the throne. She noticed that Jareth pretty much looked the same, which, for some reason, didn't really surprise her. His long blonde hair still hung down to his shoulders. His style of dress was the same, too, gray tights hugged his long sculpted legs, and a white blouse hung on his slender frame, opening to his waist to reveal his milky white chest. The only real noticeable difference was the look of apathy on his face when he saw her. Sarah had expected to see at least some kind of emotion, even if it was only anger.  
  
Sarah cleared her throat bit to get his attention, and as his blue and brown eyes met her green ones, she felt a shock go through her. "What do you want?" he asked tiredly. It had occurred to Sarah that he did look tired, as if time had done nothing to his appearance, but had somehow marred his spirit. "I came to ask for your help. The fairy and elf kingdom is in trouble. The sprites and trolls are invading them, and soon they'll invade the labyrinth and other kingdoms if we don't find a way to get rid of them. You may be wondering why I care. It's because not only will they invade all the kingdoms of the underground, but they will also go to earth and take over. We really need your help, Jareth." Sarah said all this, her eyes never leaving his, no matter how much she wanted to look away.  
  
Jareth saw the look of pleading in her eyes, but he had long since hoped that she would return, and now that she was here, he was trying hard to act indifferent. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the charade, not with the way she kept looking at him anyway. Just looking at her had brought back so many feelings of longing and need that it was almost too painful to be in her presence. "I'm willing to help, but only on one condition. But, I'm not going to tell you what it is until we stop the trolls and sprites, agreed?" Sarah nodded; sealing her fate to agree to whatever Jareth wanted after all this was over.  
  
"Good, now, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked, standing up to his full regal height. Yetzel was a little intimidated by the powerful man before Sarah, and she really had to admire her for being so brave. She stepped forward a little to stand right beside Sarah. "I'm Yetzel, your majesty, a good luck fairy from the kingdom of fairies. I'm just in disguise as a mortal for now," she explained meekly. It was quite a change from her frank personality to see Yetzel acting so humbly.  
  
"I'm sure there will be time for talk later, but right now Yetzel's kingdom is under attack as we speak. They need our help and fast," Sarah said worriedly. "Let me summon my goblin army, and I shall transport them there, and we will follow once they arrive. I shall return," he said, fading out of view.  
  
Yetzel and Sarah looked at each other in the silence of the large castle. "Sarah, what do you think he's going to ask of you?" "I don't know, Yetzel, but I hope it's not something that's too hard to give, if you know what I mean." Yetzel giggled a little despite herself, but instantly felt bad because Sarah was giving something up to save her kingdom, something that was probably irreplaceable. "I really appreciate your helping us, Sarah." "Thanks, but let's not get all sentimental, Jareth will be back any minute." "Right," Yetzel agreed.  
  
Jareth returned right as Yetzel had stopped speaking, just as Sarah had predicted. He looked more energized than he had before, the bloodlust practically glowing in his eyes. "I rounded up a good sized number of goblins, among other creatures to fight," Jareth informed them. "Well, let's get going then," Yetzel said, interrupting the intense looks that Sarah and Jareth were giving one another.  
  
A blue and gray swirling portal opened in front of them, and Jareth followed by Sarah and an apprehensive Yetzel stepped through the portal, right into the midst of war.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review, and remember questions, comments, or random insults are always welcome. Au revior. 


	5. Death Toll

Hi, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Death Toll  
  
Smoke filled air and bloodied battle grounds filled their eyes as they arrived right in the middle of the clash between fairies and elves and the now arriving goblins against the dark sprites and trolls. Bodies were piled everywhere, and many ugly looking beings were pushing through the ranks of the once peaceful and majestic fairies. The elves were a bit more skilled in the art of war, however, and were able to push back the trolls. Goblins were everywhere, attacking everything that moved and creating an atmosphere of chaos. Death was floating through the air like some sickly bird looking for its next victim.  
  
Yetzel was the first one to run to help some of the dying soldiers lying on the ground. Jareth handed a dazed and nauseated Sarah a sword. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's this for?" Jareth gave her a mocking grin while walking towards the enemy just a few feet away. "Use it if you want to stay alive," he said. Grabbing her stomach, Sarah vomited most of what she had eaten that day. The stench was almost unbearable. Clutching the sword, she walked over by Yetzel and asked what to do to help. Without speaking Yetzel gestured to a man beside her leg as she kneeled over another wounded soldier.  
  
At first Sarah was a little apprehensive at helping because of the sight of all the blood, but then she got the hang of it, and got used to the blood and was healing the fallen right along side Yetzel. Every once in a while though, one of the evil sprites would see what they were doing, and try to attack her or Yetzel, but Sarah could always see them coming out of a watchful eye. She was on her feet and impaling them with the sword that Jareth had given her faster than they could comprehend what was happening. Sarah almost liked the look of surprise on their horribly grotesque faces. They hadn't expected a woman, a mortal woman at that, to fight back.  
  
Covered in blood that wasn't his own and looking quite weary, Jareth approached Sarah and Yetzel on the now calm battleground. The sound of clashing swords no longer battered on their eardrums. Bodies were scattered for as far as the eye could see, and the sense of fatality hung heavily in the air about them. Sarah turned her head and dry heaved at the sight around her. All in all, they were able to save a few fairies and elves, and of course they were still alive, and the fairy and elven king, who stood in front of them now, returning from his side of the battlefield. "King Jareth, I thank you most gratefully in assisting us in this war. If not for your help, I fear the few soldiers alive, including myself, would be dead," the dark haired king said.  
  
"Nonsense, I hear you are a great warrior, Ishtar. Besides, if I hadn't helped you today, the trolls and sprites could be attacking my castle tomorrow," Jareth replied humbly. Sarah was surprised to see Jareth acting so cordially, but then she realized that he was talking to someone whom he considered an equal, and she guessed there weren't many people in that category. Yetzel spoke up, "I don't know about you, but this place is giving me the creeps." "Nicely put, Yetzel," Ishtar joked, but as he did, he whistled and a group of ten horses came running from the distance. "As you can see, you will each be given a horse, except one of you is going to have to share with someone else, as I have seven soldiers and only ten horses. We will ride until nightfall to higher ground to set up camp."  
  
It was just Sarah's luck to be riding with Jareth. Yetzel had her own horse, why couldn't she have ridden with Jareth? Sure Yetzel knew how to ride a horse and she didn't, but that was beside the point. Sitting behind him in the saddle of the dark horse, Yetzel was to the right of her, and Ishtar was riding at the front, all of his soldiers guarding the flanks. Sarah had a sneaking suspicion that Jareth had rigged it on purpose that she would have to ride with him. Not that she minded sitting this close to him, and she had to admit he was incredibly handsome, but she would never say that aloud.  
  
Jareth raised a finely arched eyebrow at the girl, almost a woman, behind him. "You're awfully quiet back there, Sarah. What are you brooding about? Oh, I know, you're planning to push me off this horse and ride back to earth where you can be rid of me, is that right?" he said haughtily. Sarah shook her head no, but then realized he hadn't seen her. "No, I'm just a bit queasy right now, that's all. Why would I want to push you off the horse anyway, you're the one who knows how to ride the damn thing," she said cynically. Jareth chuckled, and shook his head. Ishtar turned his head to look behind him and said, "I think we've traveled far enough don't you?"  
  
The sun was sinking well below the horizon as they all set up camp for the night. Yetzel and Sarah shared a tent, Jareth and Ishtar shared one as well, and the soldiers paired up, except one tent had to have three occupants. The horses were tied to trees or stakes embedded in the ground to keep them from running off. Tonight, Sarah couldn't sleep. Her eyes were wide-awake as she stared at the tent above her head. The sound of the earth's equivalent to crickets and Yetzel's soft snoring let her know that right now she should be sleeping. But, her thoughts lingered on the horrific and bone chilling scenes that she had witnessed not too long ago that day. She knew she had to return to earth eventually. She couldn't just stay underground no matter how much easier it would be just to forget about all the hurtful things that awaited her like hungry vultures on earth. Perhaps once she returned, she would just leave home.  
  
All these ideas and thoughts raced around in her skull until thinking about them exhausted her so much that she drifted peacefully into a deep, troubled slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
Please review! Thanks for reading peeps! 


	6. Propositions

Chapter 6: Propositions  
  
Sarah's muscles ached and her body was stiff from sleeping on the ground. The upper muscles of her arms smarted from lifting the heavy sword while fighting. She twisted and stretched, trying to work out the kinks. Tiptoeing, she worked her way over to Yetzel and shook her awake. "No, mommy, I don't wanna wake up," Yetzel protested groggily. Sarah stifled a giggle, and said, "Good morning sunshine." Yetzel sat up and gave Sarah a warning look. She guessed Yetzel wasn't a morning person. While packing, Jareth poked his head in their tent. "Just making sure you're awake. Oh, and we'll be riding back to the fairy kingdom where Yetzel will be returned to her former size and you, Sarah, will be sent back home," he explained. Despite her better judgment, Sarah took this time to argue. "No, I'm not going home. Screw that, I came here to help not be some pansy and go home. What if the city get attacks again, what then?" Jareth sighed and entered the tent the rest of the way. Yetzel, sensing a verbal storm approaching, backed slowly towards the opening of the tent and exited quietly. "Sarah, the only reason why you were involved today was because against my judgment I couldn't send you home from the battlefield. If I had there would've a good chance that you would've been followed. Once we get back to Ishtar's kingdom where it's safe can I then send you home, regardless of whether you want to go home or not." A stubborn reply escaped her lips, "But, Jareth, I want to help. I can't sit at home on my bum while there's a chance that people are dying." "Do you really think that you'll be of much help if you die? Sarah, I won't take the chance on your life. Now, I didn't come here to argue, I have to finish packing, so if you'll excuse me," Jareth said, turning to leave. As he pulled back the gray tarpaulin flap, an outraged Sarah yelled at him. "It's not like you'd care whether I died or not. No one does, so why does it matter. I might as well at least try to help!" Jareth turned at her outburst and stepped menacingly towards her backing her against the other side of the tent. Her green eyes met his mismatched ones once again. What she found there startled her more than his intimidating behavior. They were filled with anger, sadness, and something close to concern. "Believe what you will, but I do care whether or not you die. I care if anyone dies. Regardless of what you think about me, I am not a monster." Sarah gulped and looked away. Sorrow was emanating from him like smoke from a burning building. "That's nice of you to say I guess. I suppose I was just having a pity party for myself. All this hasn't been easy on me, or anyone else I know. I suggest that we compromise then. I will return home, but if trouble arises again you have to let me come back to help, OK?" she asked. Jareth snorted and opened the flap to the tent and practically flew out of it in a rage. Of course he would give in to what she wanted, but it still troubled him that she chose to defy him at every moment. While packing, Sarah thought about Jareth and earth, and the choice she had to make. Earth was beginning to feel less like home, even though she had only been in the underground a whole day. She was fairly certain the only person who would feel the loss of her being gone was Toby, but even he could get on with his life. She had to blink back the tears at the thought that her home would still go on even without her there. As soon as Sarah stepped outside the soldiers immediately began to take down the tent that she and Yetzel had shared. She noticed that everyone seemed to be waiting on her. Everyone had already saddled their horses and was sitting atop them as she walked over. The black horse that she and Jareth shared was waiting for them, and Jareth sat at the front of the saddle, looking impatient. "I see you decided to join us," he said. Resisting the urge to hurl a snide reply at him, Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. Once she had taken her place behind him, and the soldiers finished taking down her tent, Ishtar gave the signal to start out by taking the lead. Jareth reigned the horse at a trot behind the elf and fairy king. The dawn was still chilly, and Sarah only had on a T-shirt and jeans, causing little bumps of flesh to form on her exposed arms. She shivered and involuntary leaned a little closer to Jareth and his warm body heat. There wasn't really much to look at as they road on to the kingdom, Ishtar was quiet and pensive, and Yetzel seemed chipper, but not very talkative, so they rode on in silence. Sarah shivered again, but was relieved as she saw the sun peeking its golden head up from the hills in the distance. "How much longer is it?" Sarah asked in a tired voice. "About an hour," Jareth replied. Subdued, Sarah grimaced as her sore behind was starting to rub against the saddle again. Just when she thought she wasn't going to be able to ride any longer, an hour later she could make out the colored lights being sparkling in the distance. Coming upon the city, lines of fairies and elves greeted them, all cheering and running alongside their horses. It continued like this until they reached the castle, and the people dispersed a little to let them dismount their horses. Jareth swung down from the saddle, straightened his doublet, and then held out a hand to Sarah. She took it, and hopped down. Ishtar was already walking up the castle steps and then turned to address his people. He held up a hand to signal that he wanted silence. A hush came upon the crowd and the king began to speak to the people including Sarah, Jareth, and Yetzel listened intensely. "My people, we have pushed back the enemy from our lands," that's as far as he got before people began to cheer again prematurely, then he signaled for silence once more. "But, there are still many of them still alive who can come back and threaten us again. Because of this, I'm afraid I'm going to have to start drafting men to fight. All of our soldiers have perished nobly fighting for their kingdom. King Jareth lost goblins in this war, helping to fight on our side. At this time we're enlisting the aide of the Pixies, Good Sprites, and the Gnome and Dwarf kingdoms. Thank you, that is all," he finished, walking inside of his castle hurriedly, Yetzel and Sarah stepping inside lively after him, with Jareth close behind. The crystal castle seemed eerily quiet once they all made it to the throne room, and Ishtar took his place in it. "So, Jareth, have you yet told Sarah what her payment is to be?" Ishtar inquired. Jareth thought about it for awhile, he had forgotten that she had owed him something, and from the look on her face, she had, too. "She must return home for a while until we need help again, but after that she must marry me," he replied solemnly. Sarah gasped in shock, followed by a now small sized happy looking Yetzel, who had been returned to her former stature.  
  
"Now, wait just a minute," Sarah said in disbelief. "Just because I asked for your help, I have to marry you? That doesn't seem just." "It's true," Yetzel spoke, "it may not seem fair but because you agreed you must do it. If you don't then he can go back on his promise and refuse to help us further. Please, Sarah, you must do it," she pleaded. Sarah rubbed her forehead in agitation. "OK, if it means that much to you, Yetzel, I'll do it," Sarah said in defeat. Jareth tried not to look happy that she had agreed, but couldn't help himself a small smile. "Sarah and I must be going then, there's something I want to show her before she leaves," Jareth said to Ishtar, turning to Sarah and taking her hand. Reluctantly she let him hold it as he transported them back to his castle in the labyrinth. "That was certainly interesting," Ishtar said to Yetzel. She nodded her head absently in agreement, still staring at the spot where the couple once stood. Back in his own castle, Jareth took Sarah to his favorite room in the castle, his old study. The room was small but cozy. A skylight was embedded into the ceiling, the glass letting a multitude of light through. In the corner was a bookshelf, and on the wall opposite that a big old- fashioned fireplace. In the center of the room were many desks and chairs, all comfortable. Adorning the walls were many tapestries and paintings. Sarah liked the room instantly, but said nothing. "Sarah, I know I was sort of abrupt about the whole thing, but I want you to know it's not just a political marriage," he said, sitting sideways on the arm of a chair. Sarah stood awkwardly before him, nervously playing with a costume ring on her finger. Jareth took notice of this action, and stood to walk stand closer to her. Gently he took her hand away from the ring, and pulled it off her finger. Reaching into his pocket her brought out a small golden box, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring Sarah had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat as he slid the new dazzling ring on her ring finger of her left hand. He brought her soft hand up to his lips and pressed them lovingly on her skin. Her hand tingled, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Jareth," she said in a throaty whisper, "I don't want to go back home." Jareth was startled at this and pulled her to him in a hug that was very intimate, and stroked her hair. "I don't want you to go back home either, but you must at least to say goodbye." Sarah pressed her cheek into his chest, but nodded her head in understanding. They stood there, holding one another, her arms about his neck, and his around her waist, neither one wanting to let go. 


	7. And All the Colors Fade to Black

Chapter 7: And all the Colors Fade to Black  
  
"Sarah, where on earth have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick about you! The least you could have done was call us to let us know you were going to be gone for three days. Well, what do you have to say for yourself!" Sarah's stepmother yelled. Sarah stood in the center of her room as she had just returned from the underground. "I was gone three days? I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that I was gone that long. Are you sure it was three days?" Sarah asked skeptically. "Yes, Sarah, I'm quite sure. Now, pack your things, your father and I have decided that since you see fit to leave when you want, that you can do it on your own time in your own apartment." Shock, followed by outrage shook through Sarah. "You can't do this! I had something that was very important that I had to do. The least you guys could do is try to understand. I'm sure you didn't even notice I was gone until you wanted some errands done and I wasn't there to do them. Actually, I'm glad to be moving out! I hate both of you, and I hope I never see you again!" she shouted until her throat hurt and she was red in the face. Karen stood there with her hands placed on her hips. "I thought you would be more mature about this Sarah, but I guess I shouldn't have expected so much out of you. Go pack your things and your father will drive you," she said turning and walking back down the stairs. Sarah slammed the door to her room after and her. After her she had packed all her things, her father had dropped her off at her tiny little apartment in a bad neighborhood downtown. As she walked into the old, dim apartment, Sarah could immediately tell that this place would need a lot of repairs. Oh well, she thought, I'll only be here for five days until Jareth comes for me. And as the five days came to an end, she sat on her bed in the middle of her small room thinking about what would happen when Jareth finally did come for her. The dripping of the leaky faucet in her small but practical kitchen started to get on her nerves as she got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. The cold water felt good as it slid down her parched, dry throat. Her mouth felt funny and a slight aftertaste lingered. She felt numb as she thought about going back to the underground. The waiting to go back was killing her inside and out. Boredom was settling around her and suffocating her as it poured in from the walls around her. The sparkling band on her ring finger was the only testament that she had actually been there, and that she now awaited Jareth's return to bring her back. Today was supposed to be the day that he came for her, and she could barely contain her excitement. She placed the now empty glass on the counter beside her and walked to the bathroom to get ready. Pulling back the shower curtain she jumped into the hot water that sprayed her from the showerhead above. She welcomed the calming steam and therapeutic water. It calmed her so much she could practically feel all her troubles and worries being pulled down the drain along with the sudsy water. After she washed herself until her skin was pink, she quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. Now, all there was left to do, besides dry her hair, was wait. The hours ticked by as she lounged on her couch in her living room. Any minute now, she told herself. She kept expecting Jareth to appear behind her and wrap his arms lovingly around her as he buried his face in her hair and tell her how much he missed her. But as it got later and later and Jareth still hadn't appeared, the more she doubted that he had ever loved her and the more she started to worry. A sound in her room alerted her, and she ran back to the rear of her apartment. The vanity mirror that had once been located in her old room now sat across the closet in the small tattered room that was now her bedroom, a bright light emanating from it. Stepping closer to it, she had hoped to see Jareth's face staring back at her. In reality, Ishtar's face was the one that greeted her, and she felt her stomach fall. "Hi, Ishtar, where's Jareth?" Ishtar's normally olive toned face looked pale, and as she asked her question, it seemed to go even whiter. "I'm afraid I have some bad news Lady Sarah. I think it's best if you come here in order for me to tell you." Sarah nodded obediently and put her hand through the mirror, and her body immediately followed. The light engulfed her senses, and when it cleared, she was once again standing in Ishtar's castle. Standing by his throne wringing his hands nervously was Ishtar with a sorrowful look in his gaze as he watched Sarah. "What is it Ishtar? I'm here, so tell me," Sarah spoke, her words barely echoing, and they seemed frail as soon as they had left her mouth. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but Jareth's been injured." that was as far as he got before Sarah interjected. "Injured, what do you mean injured? But, he's going to be OK, right?" Ishtar nodded gravely. "Yes he shall recover, but in the mean time before I let you see him, I must explain to you what happened. We weren't prepared for another attack, obviously, as we had thought we had pushed the trolls and evil sprites back south. What we didn't know was that they had taken over the land east of here, the land that used to belong to the Gnomes and Dwarves. Now, what's left of the gnomes and dwarves are here, and they are hiding out as refugees. While we were being attacked, though, Jareth got it into his head that he should go east by himself and try to save the kingdom. He was unfairly outnumbered, but the enemy didn't care and they attacked him mercilessly." While Ishtar was talking, Sarah had moved next to the window in Ishtar's throne room that overlooked his kingdom. The sky to the east and south, Sarah noticed, looked black, and it was if it was moving to the west towards them. After Ishtar had finished speaking, Sarah asked him about it. "Why is the sky turning black?" Rubbing his forehead in agitation, Ishtar replied, "We haven't been able to figure that out yet. It appears to be some sort of side effect from the sprites taking over. And all the colors fade to black within a kingdom." Sarah pondered this for a while, but for some reason it didn't make sense. How could just the presence of something evil fade out the colors? "I suspect that you would like to see Jareth now. Follow me and I'll take you to him," Ishtar said, breaking Sarah out of her reverie. She turned and followed Ishtar out of the throne room to a dimly lit corridor and up a flight of stairs. The first thing Sarah heard as she entered the steamy room was the sound of shallow breathing. A bed in the center of the room covered with a white gauzy canopy shrouded Jareth's pale and fragile form. She could barely make him out in the dim light, but she knew he was there. Walking over to the bed, she pulled back the drapery and gasped. Jareth had always been pale to begin with, but the color of his skin frighteningly resembled the color of clay. His lips had a bluish tint to that made Sarah's brow crease with worry. What had happened in that kingdom to make him lose his color? Then, it clicked together in Sarah's mind. Of course, she thought, he lost his color because of the same reason why the sky was turning black and all the colors were fading. But, alas, what that reason was they still didn't know.  
  
Thanks for reading, please review. 


	8. Ishtar's Story and the Plan

JR: Long awaited chapter 8 has arrived. Hope you enjoy it, it explains a lot.  
  
Chapter 8: Ishtar's Story and the Plan  
  
Jareth awoke to a bright light stinging his oversensitive eyes and a soft, warm hand caressing his fevered forehead. Turning into the hand brushing lightly across his skin, he was a bit startled to find Sarah kneeling beside him with something close to worry and concern in her eyes. "Hi, how are you feeling?" she asked in a whisper. Jareth tried to sit up a little and then cleared his throat. His voice still came out raspy despite his efforts, "I feel like someone tried to beat the life out of me, which is about what happened." "So, you can remember what happened?" Sarah inquired. "Of course I can," he replied. Sarah stopped stroking his forehead and took his hand and squeezed it gently, looking intensely into his questioning gaze. "Jareth, Ishtar and I need to know everything that happened so we can figure out how they're draining the colors from the kingdoms they take over. We think it has something to do with their power," she explained. Jareth smiled an enigmatic little smile and said, "Figuring out how they did is the easy part, but getting them to stop is another story." Turning a little angry at his evasiveness, Sarah stood and placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. "If you know how they're doing it, then why don't you just tell me how so we can find a way to stop it." Jareth chuckled, but then starting coughing a little. "Dear Sarah, I do think you're angry. But, there's no need to be, because I've already thought of a way to stop them, too. It's going to take a lot of effort to pull it off though." Sarah, intrigued by this new information, kneeled down to Jareth's level once again, and he leaned in to whisper and explain his plan to her. Meanwhile, Ishtar was impatiently pacing the floor in front of his throne back and forth, while running a nervous hand through his disheveled hair. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and his whole body felt on edge from the threat of invasion. Just when he thought that maybe Sarah had decided to stay in Jareth's room a little longer, she appeared in the entrance to the throne room smiling brightly. "Sarah, how's Jareth faring?" Ishtar asked. "Oh he's fine," she replied, "he's still a bit tired though. I have good news; he knows how they're draining the color and how to stop them. He said he's going to need all the troops you can summon to back him up though if the plan fails." "Great. So." Ishtar started. "They have night crystals." "How did they get bloody night crystals?" Ishtar injected heatedly. "The trolls mined them from the Dwarf's caves. They suck the color out of the kingdoms and that's what they draw power from. Jareth thinks that if we can somehow destroy the crystals it will rid them of the power and restore the color. Now, here's the plan. Jareth is going to make a mass quantity of fake night crystals, and then someone is going to switch them for the real thing." Ishtar frowned, "So, someone is going to have to be a decoy while the person is switching the real crystals for the fake ones?" Sarah nodded. "It's a good plan, but it's too risky. Who would actually volunteer to be a decoy anyway?" A bright light emanated from the doorway and flew into the room. The little ball of light circled over Ishtar and Sarah's heads. The glow faded to reveal Yetzel hovering a few feet in front of them. "Oh no, Yetzel is not going to be a decoy. Why doesn't Jareth use one of his own subjects?" Ishtar sulked. Yetzel placed her tiny fists on her hips and stamped her foot in the air. "I am too going to be a decoy. I'm the only one who can fly and change my size," Yetzel insisted. Defeated, Ishtar sighed. "OK, I don't like it, but you're right. Who's going to escort her?" Sarah spoke up; "I already summoned my friends from Jareth's kingdom. Sir Didymus and Hoggle will be undercover protecting her, while Ludo and I sneak in the back and switch them. While we're doing this, your army should be ready at the gates to the city so once we get them switched the enemy will be defenseless." Ishtar nodded his head in approval. "Right, I'll rally the troops. Let me know when your friends arrive. Oh, and also when Jareth is finished making those fake crystals." With that said Ishtar faded from view to the outside. Yetzel changed her size to that of human height, and sat down beside a tired looking Sarah on the throne steps. "You know Sarah, I never have seen Ishtar put so much trust in a mortal before. You must really be special. Ishtar was in love with a mortal once, and she betrayed him." "Really?" Sarah asked. " Really. They say that's why he hates mortals now." Sarah turned to look at Yetzel. "Well, go on. You can't start a story and then not finish it," Sarah insisted. Leaning back on her elbows, Yetzel continued, "She was a pretty little thing, long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and was kind. That's why he never suspected that she would turn on him, but I am getting ahead of myself. They were married, and she bore him a son, an heir to his throne. But, all this was just to take over his kingdom. All she wanted was riches and power, she could've cared about Ishtar or her son." "I never knew he had a son," Sarah replied. "Oh yes, he was such a nice boy, too. He looked just like his father. But, one night, she even tried to murder Ishtar, but he forgave her. That should've been a warning to him, but I guess when you love someone you tend to overlook their faults." "That's terrible. I can't believe she'd tried to kill him," Sarah said. "Yes, but that was just the beginning. Eventually, she had her father's army at her command, telling them how she had been taken advantage of by a fairy, and of course they believed her. She had them attack her own kingdom, killing many. She even held her own son for ransom," Yetzel explain. "That's absolutely horrid," Sarah said. "Ishtar tried his hardest to get his son back, but by then it was too late." "Oh no, you don't mean that she killed him, do you?" Sarah asked, shocked. "Yes, she did, or at least they think that's what happened. The poor boy was only ten years of age; barely old enough to fight back, so he was pronounced dead when they never found his body. By this time, Ishtar was furious with his wife. He had her put on trial, and they found her guilty. Watching her die was the final straw. He went crazy for a couple of years. Then, one day he just snapped out of it, and put the past behind him. So, now you see why it's a miracle that he even trusts you at all," Yetzel finished. Sarah wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Tears bordered her eyes, and she sniffed to hold them back. No wonder Ishtar had been so reluctant to trust her. Just as Yetzel finished the sad tale that was Ishtar's past, Sarah's friends, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus atop Ambrosious walked wearily into the room. They immediately brightened once they saw Sarah, even if she did look tired. "Sawah!" Ludo announced and lumbered clumsily over to his friend. Sarah stood and embraced the large fury beast. Stepping back from him, Sarah said, "It's good to see you again, too, Ludo." Hoggle was the next one to be noticed by her, and she knelt down and embraced him and whispered in his ear, "I missed you the most Hoggle," and she stood once again, tears taking hold of her vision. Hoggle smiled knowingly back at her and winked. "Tis' good ta see ya again too missy." Ambrosious anxiously barked, wanting to be noticed by Sarah. As she knelt down to pet Ambrosious, Sir Didymus said, "Hoggle is right, it's very good to be in your striking presence again young maiden." Sarah blushed a little and said, "Thank you Sir Didymus. Always the gentleman." "Now," Sarah said, getting everyone's attention, "This is my friend, Yetzel. She'll be helping us in this plan. I'm not sure how much you know, but I'll explain it better. Hoggle, you and Sir Didymus will be escorting Yetzel and acting as her protection in the Dwarf's city that has been taken over. Ludo, you and I will be carrying the fake night crystals and switching them with the real one's. Once that is done, Jareth and Ishtar's troops will be at the outer gates waiting for our signal which Hoggle will deliver. There's a bell tower at the top of the city; you are to ring it Hoggle. If for some reason you can't make it to the bell tower, the troops have orders to attack three hours after we go in. So, does everyone understand and know what they are supposed to do?" Sarah asked. Everyone nodded, not including Ambrosious who barked, and they all really did seem to understand the importance of their mission. "Good, all that's left to do is wait for Ishtar to arrive and Jareth to finish making the." Jareth interrupted her speaking with a telepathic message to her brain. 'Sarah, there's a problem with the crystals. Send Ishtar to my room once he gets back," Jareth ordered gravely. Sarah sighed and looked around dejectedly. Great, she thought, if Jareth can't make them then we're screwed.' "My lady, what is the problem? Hast thought lost thy train of thought?" Sir Didymus asked concerned. "No, Jareth just sent a message that the crystals aren't ready yet, and probably won't be till Ishtar gets back," she explained sullenly. Yetzel sat down once again; she was tired of standing. Sarah rubbed her slowly turning bloodshot eyes and yawned, then stretched. Her mind wandered back to the problem at hand. They had to stop the trolls and evil demon-like sprites or else they could, if their powers weren't drained, get aboveground. Hoggle sat down beside Yetzel, and Sarah sat back down next to Hoggle, while Sir Didymus walked a nervous Ambrosious back and forth across the room. Ludo stood there, watching them with his big innocent eyes, understanding fully what was going on, but not knowing what to do about it. Ishtar arrived in front of the troubled group and asked candidly, "What's wrong?" Thanks for reading! Please be a good reader and do the right thing by reviewing. I'm a review-a-holic. 


	9. The Old Kingdom

Hey everyone that reviewed, thank you so much! OK, the whole formatting thing isn't my fault, I had them separated into paragraphs, but for some reason on FF.net they didn't show up like that. You will notice I'm not the only one having this problem if you have read other stories. So, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I can't do anything about it, sorry.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:The Old Kingdom  
  
A tired, yet disturbed Jareth lit a fire wearily in the large fireplace in front of him. Ishtar sat across from him in a big, red, high-backed chair. One hand was placed on his forehead rubbing it absently in thought as the other tapped lightly on his thigh impatiently waiting for Jareth to explain to him the problem. Right after he had appeared in front of the troubled group on the steps of his throne he had known something was wrong. Jareth sat down on the marble step surrounding the fireplace. "I have seen that it's impossible to duplicate the crystals, yet I stumbled quite unexpectedly upon a book in your library about something that might help. There was something called a stone of ages, it's just a rock with ancient incantations carved on it that can make any spell work just by placing your hand on it while performing the spell," Jareth explained. Silently, Ishtar thought about it. He then replied, "Jareth, I have heard of this stone of ages, but it's quite hard to find. Some people don't even think it exists, and I am among them. But, it was last reported "seen" at the temple of Jezebel in the Old Kingdom. It's a very dangerous kingdom to be in with dead spirits and ghosts running about." Jareth smiled knowingly at him. "That's exactly why I'm sending Sarah. Don't look at me like that," said Jareth to Ishtar whose eyes and mouth were open extremely wide. "She's the perfect person to send. She braved and solved my labyrinth, I'm sure she can survive the Old Kingdom." Ishtar shook his head vehemently in opposition. "No, Jareth, it's just too dangerous. Are you forgetting that she's a mortal and could very well die there? I know you have feelings for her, so do you want the death of your beloved hanging over your head?" Ishtar questioned. Insulted, Jareth sniffed a little then said, "I do have feelings for her, but who else is there to send?" That's when Ishtar looked at Jareth and they both blurted the same thought aloud to one another. "You!" they both exclaimed. "Well, this will never do," Ishtar said. "We can't both go, and how are we to determine the who goes?" "OK, how about this," Jareth suggested, "Sarah and I will both go while you look after my kingdom as well as your own. But, be ready for whatever should follow us back. You never what's going to happen in that place." Thinking it over and looking for anything that might be wrong with the idea, and not finding any, Ishtar gave his consent. Ishtar left the room to inform Sarah of the problem and the solution, while Jareth changed hurriedly. He met Ishtar and in the throne room, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Yetzel, and Sarah had been given a room to stay the night in, as their plan to take the Dwarf and Gnome kingdom had been delayed. "Well, where is she?" Jareth inquired, referring to Sarah. "She was in her room sleeping when I found her, but she was terribly upset and was pitching and moaning in her sleep. I woke her and she explained to me she had a nightmare, and tried to tell it to me, but she was so troubled to the point of incoherence that I couldn't understand her. Feeling a bit perturbed at Sarah's weakness, Jareth said reluctantly, "I guess I'll go talk to her then." He faded from view as soon as the words had left his mouth to the room she was staying in. Upon entering the room Sarah looked up from the bag she was packing and was surprised to see Jareth standing at the foot of the bed. "Did you get lost?" she asked innocently. Jareth crossed his arms in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "This is no time to play games, Sarah," he scolded. She looked away and went back to packing the bag in front of her. No longer could she keep it in, so she blurted out, "Jareth, I thought you loved me?" Immediately she regretted asking as he tilted his head mockingly to the side in question. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked teasingly. Sarah shook her head absently and scratched her arm. "I don't know, I just thought before I went back aboveground the last time you asked me to marry you and you were sincere, but if you've changed your mind I understand," Sarah said while looking at the floor quite intently. Jareth instantly felt bad about playing with her like this, but they had to get going. "Sarah, we really don't have time for this," Jareth injected impatiently. Insulted, but not letting it get the best of her, Sarah zipped the bag and slung it over her shoulder started to walk past Jareth. As she did, he grabbed her arm, startling Sarah. She looked at his face, searching his eyes with her own to see what he was thinking. It was astounding to Sarah to see regret there as they stood gazing at each other. Slowly he let her have her arm back, and she walked the rest of the way past him. Her mind and heart were both in turmoil. Now she had to trust him to get them through this Old Kingdom alive. 'This nightmare is getting worse. Somebody pinch me,' she thought. Once they had transported to the outer gates of the kingdom that was supposedly haunted from what Ishtar had told her, Sarah was shocked to find that it was an exact replica of Jareth's kingdom. A gray wall loomed in front of them just like it had in Jareth's labyrinth, except this one was slimy and muddy and had an aura of decay about it. The whole place stank of death and decay. Jareth's labyrinth looked like Disneyland compared to the one facing them now. Swallowing her fear, she looked over at Jareth who was gazing around at it like he was analyzing it. "It's exactly the way I thought it would be," he stated. "What do you mean by that?" asked Sarah hesitantly. He shrugged noncommittally and said while running a gloved hand along the outer wall, "It was inhabited by my ancestors, and I always wondered what it looked like." "Oh," was all that Sarah could manage to say back. Slowly they trudged through the sheer gloom of the place along the wall looking for a door or some means of entrance. After they had traveled for a while, Sarah found a gap in one of the bricks and pointed it out to Jareth. He placed his hand through the gap and pulled out a piece of paper that read: I open when the sun shall rise And fragrance fills the air Follow the sound of buzzing bees And ye should find me there Puzzled, Sarah shifted from foot to foot in thought. Normally she was good with riddles, but this one was obvious. 'Think, Sarah,' she told herself. Suddenly it came to her: flowers. "Flowers!" she exclaimed. "Flowers open like a door, so does that mean that the door is amongst flowers?" she asked. Jareth placed a finger on his chin and crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the ground. "I don't know, but it sounds right. But, where would you find flowers in a place like this?" he asked himself. While Sarah was thinking and looking at the ground intently as usual when in thought, the piece of paper started to move. Frightened by an inanimate object out of the blue being able to move, she jumped back, bumping into Jareth. He gave her a look of annoyance, but when he saw what she was staring at with her mouth open wide, he walked in front of her and stooped to further examine the piece of paper. Right before their eyes a stem bust forth through the paper and shot up towards the light and against the wall it grew into a multitude of flowers. Sarah gasped a little, and moved the flowers back a little from the wall where nothing had been before to discover a door awaiting them. Looking at Jareth, he nodded, and she opened the door. Inside was the same thing that she had encountered in Jareth's kingdom, a huge maze. But this, this was definitely eerie. The floor was slushy and littered with human remains and bones. The walls seemed to moving and puss was oozing though holes in the walls. Along the walls were thorns and Sarah wanted to scream in disgust. "Jareth, get in here, now," she said. "Why.oh bloody hell what is that smell?" Now that he mentioned it, it smelled worse than the bog. "Ugh, you're right. I don't know, but I'm guessing it has to do with the dead people slush I'm standing on here," she replied sarcastically. Looking down Jareth noticed what Sarah had and indeed she was right. Maggoty, rotting, dead bodies were everywhere. "You know this is why I put in the cleaners. Come on, the sooner we get to the center, the better," Jareth said, leading the way. Sarah absently grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead her down the corridor. "Where is this temple of Jezebel at?" Sarah inquired after a while. Jareth looked over his shoulder and smiled smugly at her and said, "At the center of course, where else?" "Figures," she replied. Shortly they came to a turn and had a choice to either go right or left. Sarah wanted to go right, but Jareth wanted to go left. And of course Jareth was "right" so they went left. Through their journeys they came to many turns and corners and dead ends, but Sarah allowed Jareth to lead. Her line of thinking was that if he had his own labyrinth, he should be able to solve anyone else's. Presently she came to realize that her original idea was wrong, as they came to the, what seemed to Sarah, tenth dead-end. "Jareth, what if you let me lead for a while?" she asked. "Absolutely not," he replied curtly. She let go of his hand abruptly and turned to go the other way. "Fine! I'll go it alone then!" Jareth turned just in time to see which way she went and ran after her. Once he caught up to her retreating form, he said, "Sarah, don't be silly. This place is dangerous." Angered by his arrogance and the way he always talked down to her, she turned on him and vehemently shouted, "So, I'm silly now am I? Well, screw you Jareth, I don't need you to protect me all the time! I'm not a child anymore!" Looking her up and down seductively, he replied, "Yes, I can see that. As for screwing me, that will have to what until later." Sarah let out a short exasperated sigh and turned and started stomping away. Jareth followed, quite satisfied with himself. About an hour later, it seemed to Sarah that they were slowly making progress. At one point they had run into a rotten dead zombie person, but they were able to strike down the ghoul using Sarah's handy shoulder bag. Jareth, fed up with letting Sarah lead, tried to resume guiding them through, which led to another argument. "Jareth, if you want to be in charge, fine, be in charge of yourself and leave. I don't need you telling me.Jareth?" Sarah turned to find Jareth gone and a hole in the ground behind her. A long dark hole that looked like it was a long way down greeted Sarah as she stooped down and looked into the gap. "Damn," she muttered and set the bag down on the ground behind her while looking around for a large rock. She found one just large enough to make noise, about fist size, and dropped it into the hole. She counted to 40 before she heard it hit below, and decided it was a long way down. Vaguely she wondered what Jareth would do if it were her that had fallen down the hole, and she knew he would've gone after her, hesitantly, but still he would've saved her none the less. Putting aside her fear, she grabbed the bag and held onto it tightly and jumped. As she was falling, it reminded her of the time she had jumped in Jareth's labyrinth to save Toby. Somehow she knew this time she wouldn't be landing on her feet. Thinking that her life would be flashing before her eyes as she fell deeper into the abyss below her, she felt water suddenly saturate her skin and she swam upwards and came out the other side of a well. It was a bit lighter on the side she came out of, but not by much. Looking around she noticed that Jareth was nowhere to be seen. The weight in her hand that was her bag brought her back to reality that she was still in the water, and she pulled herself out of the well. She tried in vain to dry herself off as much as possible. It was a bit chilly in the cavern and being wet didn't help her situation at all. All of a sudden a thought came to her. She had almost wanted Jareth to leave her alone, and then he had fallen down the hole. 'Oh no', she thought. 'This labyrinth does what I wish it to. I have to be more careful from now on.' Determined to find Jareth, she slung her now soaked bag over her the wet shirt clinging to her like a second skin, and started to walk wearily down a corridor off of the large cavern.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	10. Twisted Turns

Author's Note: Hey guys, just wanted to thank all my reviewers out there for being so wonderful and reading my story and then reviewing. It's great to have positive feedback after you work hard on something. Just so you know, this chapter isn't as long as some of the others, but I promise the next one will be longer. Also, since soccer has started for me (yah rah) I have been super busy, so I don't know how often I will be able to write, but I shall try, so fear not. OK, go ahead and read now I'll shut up.  
  
Chapter 10: Twisted Turns  
  
Jareth pushed on through all the cobwebs and skeletons blocking his way down a corridor. He was wet and his long blonde hair kept falling and sticking to his eyes. How he wished he could use his magic to dry himself. He suspected that Sarah was somewhere above him, oblivious to the fact of where he was. A noise to his left alerted his awareness, and he turned in that direction and called out, "Who's there?" All of a sudden a large leathery looking creature with glowing sickly green eyes leapt out at him and went for his throat. As he started to black out his last thought were, 'Please don't let Sarah have come down here.' Meanwhile, Sarah was down where Jareth was, quite unaware of the fact that creatures, hungry, bloodthirsty creatures, were lurking in the dark all around her. They were ready to strike out for the kill. That's what the creatures thought at least. Sarah had an uncanny ability to see in the dark. She had attributed it to the fact that she almost had catlike eyes. She knew the creatures were watching her, and she knew she had to get out of there fast. If only she could find some source of light. Presently, she became aware of the sound of rushing water. She followed it to the left where it seemed to branch off to the outside. This was it. It was her way out. 'But, what about Jareth?' she asked herself. The creatures seemed to be getting restless; she could see it in their crazy green glowing eyes peering out from the dark. Gathering her courage, well, what was left of it at least, she opened her bag and searched frantically for something resembling string. In the pocket in the front she found a thing of dental floss, so she took out a little and attached it to a rock she found beside the stream. Pulling the floss along she went to look for Jareth. A seemingly endless corridor stretched before her and angled down, but Sarah trudged along, hanging desperately on to the floss, her only lifeline back to the outside. She kept glancing about herself to make sure the leathery creatures were keeping their distance. Creeping along silently, she stepped on something that didn't crunch under her feet. It seemed to be breathing whatever it was. She crouched down cautiously and felt around. Her hand came in contact with someone that seemed to be alive. "Jareth!" she exclaimed happily. "Sarah?" Jareth wheezed. "Yeah, I'm here. What happened to you?" she asked as she tried to help him sit up, one hand on him and the other making sure she had a firm hold on the dental floss packet in the other hand. "I was attacked by a creature. It drank some of my blood so I'm a bit weak at the moment. Do you think you could help me up?" he asked groggily. "Oh sure," she said, helping him to his feet. She grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him back the direction she had come, following the floss back. "That's quite clever, Sarah," Jareth remarked. "It's not rocket science. Just a little trick I picked up in girl scouts," she replied sardonically. Making their way back through the corridor, they tripped and stumbled over bodies that littered their way, but made it unscathed back to the stream. Sarah noticed her bag was gone, but at least they hadn't taken the floss. The creatures must have thought the bag was a food source. "Jareth, I know you're weak, but do you think you can swim?" Jareth laughed scornfully. "Of course. I am the Goblin King after all." He dove into the water as soon as the words had left his mouth, and Sarah could hear him swimming towards the outside. She dove in after him before he could get too far ahead of her. "Wait up," she called out after him. "There's no need, the stream runs into a wall. Brilliant plan, love, but now what are we supposed to do?" he asked, treading water gracefully. "Hold on," Sarah said, plunging down and following the wall to the water below. Her hand felt along the coarse rock of the wall. The wall ended abruptly and turned into a narrow opening that was about 4 feet horizontal and 3 feet vertical. Making sure she could fit into it, and finding that there was adequate room, she resurfaced and told Jareth. "But, how do we know how far it is to the outside?" Jareth asked skeptically. "Look, I know that it's a bit risky, but it's the only way out. At least, the only way I know of. Come on," she said, taking a deep breath and letting it back out. Then she dived under to the opening and slid in. Jareth followed sullenly after her. What seemed like many minutes later, Sarah resurfaced outside of the cavern in a large lake surrounded by eerie looking trees. Their gnarled shadows twisted and lighted across the water Sarah was wading in. Jareth wasn't long behind her, and he surfaced just behind her. He looked sorely put out with his hair being wet. Swimming towards the bank, Sarah noticed every time she thought she was getting closer, it seemed the bank kept moving backwards. Perturbed by this change in reality, she turned back to Jareth and asked him if he noticed they weren't getting any closer to shore, even though by rights they should've made it there by now. Jareth replied, "What is that my wise man is always saying?" Sarah thought, it had been a while, then she blurted out as her mind suddenly remembered, "The way forwards is sometimes the way back!" "Right," Jareth agreed. Jareth and Sarah both turned so there back was to the bank, and then swam towards it. It was rather hard swimming backwards because the urge to turn around and look behind them was overwhelming, but when they did they'd have to start all over. It took them several tries, and exhausted from their efforts, they finally made it. Sarah sat down, her chest heaving. "Whew, talk about a work out." The shore was barren except for a few sparse trees here and there. The ground was soft and muddy, but stable enough to walk on without sinking into it. The land itself felt dead to Sarah as she sat on it. Overhead a black bird suddenly flew out of nowhere and landed on a branch and cawed at them, and then cocked its head to the side, which revealed an empty socket where a yellow slitted eye had once been. Sarah grimaced at the bird's misfortune, but before she could ponder it further the bird flew off. "I think the bird has the right idea," Jareth commented, his eyes trailing thoughtfully after it. "I know you're tired, but we must get going," he said to Sarah. Feeling a bit miffed, Sarah stood and glared. "I am not tired, just a bit winded is all, but I'm fine now. Let's go," she said, rubbing the dirt from her still wet pants. After walking around for a while and looking about themselves for any signs of danger, Sarah inquired, "How much further do you think it is?" Jareth shook his head, and put a finger to his chin. "I don't know." Their clothes were still a bit soggy, but not as much as before. Sarah's hair was starting to wave, and she had pushed it so it was contained over one of shoulders to the side. Jareth's hair on the other hand, was starting to look like it always did. For some reason Sarah wasn't surprised. The trees surrounding them were seriously spooking Sarah out, they moved sometimes on their own, even seemingly with the lack of wind. And, not only that, but also they seemed to be moving closer and getting thicker. Sarah pointed this fact out to Jareth, who just nodded his head in contemplation. Then he said, "I think they're just trying to scare us. Just, um, stay here for a moment." With that said, he walked over the closest tree, the gnarled misshapen branches dwarfing Jareth. Removing his gloves, he placed his hands upon the tree, then just as quickly as he had put them there, he took them away. Sarah stood a good distance away just watching. He walked back over to where she stood, and motioned for her to keep walking with him as if nothing had happened. Turning his head towards her, he whispered, "The trees have to see that nothing has changed, but I felt from that tree's life force that there's something in the trees. It's not the trees themselves that are moving them closer." Sarah was puzzled by this new information, and asked him, "What do you mean? I don't understand?" Jareth sighed. "I mean there's something in them, something living. The faster we get through the better." Looking around, Sarah gawked at that last statement. "OK, you're royalness, but how in the hell is that gonna happen when the trees are growing closer together?" "I have an idea," Jareth said, and stopped, and then walked over to a tree with the most branches. Lifting his leg up to the nearest branch, and pulling himself up, he started to climb the tree. Sarah stood below, watching him climb. Jareth looked below himself to see Sarah staring up at him, watching him curiously. "Sarah, love, don't just stand there, come one," he instructed. Rubbing her hands together to get them ready, she hoisted herself up after Jareth. Together they climbed until they got as high as they could go before the branches got too thin to support their weight. "OK, Sarah, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but we're going to jump off at the count of three. All right?" Sarah gave him a look as if to say 'that's right, you're crazy'. He sighed in annoyance. "Look, I can't explain how it works, we just have to do it. Now on the count of three we jump. One, two, three." Sarah watched as Jareth jumped off the tree but landed somewhere below her to where she couldn't see. "Jareth?" she called. Swallowing back her fear, she took a deep breath and then jumped. Somehow, as she was falling, the trees changed direction in front of her eyes, instead of falling towards the ground; she was falling towards the sky it seemed like. Then her feet landed on what appeared to be marble walkway and gravity shifted so she was right side up. Looking around, she was stunned to find what was a road of marble leading in between graves. The markers were obviously gravestones, so Sarah knew she had to be in graveyard. The thought gave her goosebumps. She turned in a circle, while trying to decide which way Jareth had gone. Cursing under her breath, it had suddenly became apparent that she wouldn't be able to figure it out unless he was to find her. A noise behind her alerted her attention, and she turned to find a little golden fox looking at her with interest. The gold color appeared to be radiating from a supernatural light surrounding the little creature. Sarah walked a little cautiously toward the fox, and bent down to show she didn't want to hurt it. "Hi, I'm Sarah, can you talk?" she asked. The fox grinned eerily and then replied in a sharp voice, "Of course I can talk, I'm a fox," he said, as if that explained it. "Oh, OK," Sarah replied, then stood back up. "Well, um, I have to find a friend. You haven't seen anyone around here that's tall, and has blonde hair and two different colored eyes have you?" Once again, the fox smiled a bit mysteriously and he said, "Follow me," and he trotted off past Sarah from the way she was coming. "Figures," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Do the right thing and please review. I love getting reviews; they really encourage me to keep going. (*Nudge, nudge, wink, wink*). 


	11. At the Center

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long to get out. In this chapter two new character emerge, and you'll be seeing both of them after this chapter in future chapters, although I'm not sure which ones. My muse hasn't told me yet. I am so grateful for all the really nice reviews that I've been getting. They really just make my day. So, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy chapter 11.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: At the Center  
  
The golden fox trotted steadily along the winding marble path before them. Sarah followed the little animal, a little nervous following a creature that she didn't entirely trust. Turning her head to the left and right every so often, she noticed that the gravestones were still there, and they didn't show any sign of thinning out. She shivered, and not from being cold either. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms about herself to ward off the bad feelings. Up ahead, there was something looming in the distance, only Sarah wasn't sure what it was because she couldn't quite make it out. They walked a little further before Sarah was pretty sure what she was seeing was a temple, a very old temple that was practically in ruins. For some reason it just didn't feel right. Sarah said to the little fox, "Hey, um, fox, what is that? Fox? Fox? Where'd you go?" The fox was no longer ahead of her and Sarah turned around in circles calling out, but the little creature had disappeared. "Ugh!" she cried in frustration, clenching her fist at her sides. She asked aloud to no one in particular, "Now what am I supposed to do?" A noise from just beyond one of the stone pillars in front of her grabbed Sarah's attention. An imposing figure stepped from behind the pillar of stone and started to walk towards Sarah. She noticed he looked quite shady, his coal black hair hung down to his shoulders and his striking, yet harsh features were filled with malice. An eye-patch covered the left eye socket where a large scar was embedded from the corner of his eye clear to his cheek. The other uncovered eye was almost catlike or snakelike with a black slit running down the middle. Sarah gulped audibly and back away a couple of feet from the man in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked guardedly. He waved a black gloved hand grandly out and then bowed deeply. Rising he said with a slight sneer in a deep, yet cold voice, "I am Conway, at your service." He started to walk towards her once again and she backed away even further. She put a hand up and said, "Now, wait, stay right there," and he stopped moving. "I need to know what that is," she said gesturing to the ruins of a temple. "That was the temple of Jezebel, but it's in quite a state of disrepair, don't you agree?" Sarah nodded without realizing it, a strand of her wet hair falling rebelliously in front of her eyes. "There's something that I'm looking for, and it was supposed to be in that temple, do you mind if I take a look?" Conway chuckled, an ugly grating sound dully rumbling on her eardrums. "No, I don't mind, why don't you just tell me what you're looking for, and I'll tell you whether or not it's there?" he suggested without emotion. Rubbing her forehead tiredly, and then removing the strand of hair hanging in over her eyes, Sarah replied, "How do I know you're not going to lie?" "Fine, see for yourself then," Conway said, stepping aside and sweeping out an arm as a gesture to pass. Sarah moved around him without turning her back to him, while shuffling closer to the temple. All of a sudden he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly. "You didn't really think I'd let you look did you?" he asked threateningly. Not really wanting to let this guy get the one up on her she said haughtily, "Whew, what did you eat for breakfast, a skunk?" This further angered the man and he threw her to the ground with force. Sarah stood back up hurriedly, not wanting to let this creep intimidate her. Gathering her courage, she bolted past him and up the temple steps as fast as she could, spotted the stone laying on the ground amidst the rubble, the incantations carved on it giving it away. She picked up the stone, which was no easy task because it was a bit heavy, and then hugged it against her chest. Conway was on her heels as she had bounded up the steps and now he stood facing her. He made a motion with his hand and a beam of light appeared around his fist. "Stupid mortal, don't you know you can't win?" He started to fling the conjured light at Sarah. Wishing aloud, she said, "I wish Jareth were here right now." The incantations on the stone started to rearrange and then out of nowhere, a shocked Jareth appeared in between Conway and Sarah. Seeing what was obviously about to take place, Jareth conjured one of his infamous crystals and threw it at Conway. The crystal flashed and the light engulfed Conway, and when it cleared he was no longer there. Sarah, who was relieved to see Jareth again said, "Look, Jareth, I found it." Jareth chuckled a bit and said, "Yes, I can see that." It suddenly occurred to Sarah to ask Jareth where he had been. "Hey, where were you anyway?" she asked. He sighed in annoyance, and then raised an eyebrow. "I was where I was supposed to be, waiting for you. For some reason when you jumped, you ended up quite a ways ahead of me. Who was that?" Jareth asked, referring to Conway. Sarah replied, "I'm not sure, but he said his name was Conway. Ring any bells?" Jareth rubbed his chin in contemplation, "Not really. Here, do you want me to carry that, it looks heavy," he said. Sarah shook her head. "No, I got it. We can take turns if you want," she said moving around him to walk back down the stairs, and he followed. "So, this is the center of the Old Kingdom, huh?" Sarah inquired. "Yes," Jareth agreed. "Why? Not what you expected?" he mocked. "Nope, I expected some kind of grand temple, not that pile of rocks back there." After a while, Sarah broke the silence and said, "OK, you can carry it now, my arms are starting to hurt." They stopped and Jareth took the rock from her arms. Sarah swung her arms a little to get the feeling back in them. "Thanks," she said gratefully. "So, how do we get back?" she asked curiously. Jareth shifted the weight of the rock from one arm to the other and said, "I know what you're thinking, and no, we can't use the stone to wish ourselves back to Ishtar's kingdom, no matter how tempting. Especially being so close to the center." Sarah smacked a hand to her forehead in agitation. "But, why?" Becoming angered by her ignorance, Jareth replied shortly, "Because something could follow us back. Supposedly the closer to the center you are, the more danger there is. Even though we've been lucky in that aspect." Sarah guffawed. "Lucky? What do you call Conway?" Jareth decided to leave that one alone. The tension between the two was slowly disappearing as the conversation dwindled. To the left, Jareth heard a rock being kicked, and turned to see it roll out from behind one of the gravestones. The little golden fox wandered out from behind the same gravestone, and stalked slowly closer to them. "So, I see you found what you were looking for," it stated quite smugly. Sarah nodded, "Yes.hey how did you know I was looking for that?" she said gesturing to the stone. Jareth had been silently watching and took the time to interject, "You two know each other?" he asked incredulously. "Yeah," Sarah admitted, "he sort of lead me to the temple." Unexpectedly the little fox with the golden glow started to morph and grow taller in front of their eyes. A man that looked quite cunning stood facing them in front of the fox. "I am Feldman," the man stated simply. He looked human except the golden glow still surrounded him. "Yes," Jareth replied, "I'm quite aware of who you are." Sarah's eyes and mouth had been hanging wide opened as she had watched the scene unfolding before her. Now, she closed her mouth and found her voice long enough to ask, "How do you know who he is Jareth?" Glancing over his shoulder at Sarah, he had seen her staring unbelievingly at the two of them. He chuckled deeply then stated, "Feldman is Ishtar's brother. He undoubtedly sent him to keep an eye on us. As if we needed it." Feldman sniffed, apparently insulted. "If I hadn't lead Sarah to the temple, both of you would still be looking for it." Sarah smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm sure Jareth didn't mean it that way. I'm grateful that you helped us find it," she said. Feldman grinned enticingly at her and winked. Sarah blushed at his actions and then looked away at the ground. Jareth had been watching the exchange between the two and could see Feldman's intent. "Oh no you don't," Jareth said, grabbing Sarah's hand abruptly and walking away from him. "Jareth!" Sarah squealed, surprised at his rude behavior. "Feldman was just trying to help," she explained. Jareth pulled her along by the wrist angrily behind him. Sarah started to struggle, trying to pull her reddening wrist free. "Jareth, you're hurting," she whimpered. With her wrist still held tightly in his grasp, Jareth turned on her, his face a mask of fury. "Sarah, I have been generous." he stated. By that time Sarah had freed her wrist and was rubbing it in annoyance. She finished the statement for him mockingly, "Yes, I know, and you can be cruel. What are you trying to prove!" she yelled angrily. Looking away from her questioning gaze, Jareth clenched his jaw in agitation. Sarah saw the look of pain cross his face for a moment before he looked away, and she suddenly felt guilty. "What is it?" she asked. Not believing how he had just acted he, but knowing that he couldn't take it back, he looked at her and saw that she was concerned. Knowing now that she wasn't mad, just worried, he replied, "Feldman," he whispered confidentially, "has a notorious reputation when it comes to women. He goes through them like bottles of good wine. He savors them for the moment, but once they lose their flavor, he throws them away. I hope you're getting my drift." Sarah nodded her head in complete understanding. One of her arms started to itch, so she pulled back her sleeve and relieved the itch by scratching. Inspecting her arm, she saw there was nothing wrong with it, and concluded it must be dry skin. Jareth stood watching her and noticed she suddenly found her arm very interesting. Once again he shifted the weight of the rock to his other arm. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Jareth mumbled. Quite dumbfounded, Sarah looked at him and said, "Did you just apologize?" Jareth gave her one of those dashing grins that he was oh so good at giving, and responded, "Only to you my dear." Then he resumed walking. Sarah grinned to herself, and hurried after a retreating Jareth.  
  
"OK, I got it. If we can't teleport using the stone outside of the kingdom, why don't we just wish ourselves away to the beginning of the Old Kingdom, and if something follows us we can hopefully stop it there. Then, once we are a safe distance away from the kingdom, wish ourselves back to Ishtar's place," she explained carefully, while churning it over in her head. Jareth continued walked but thought about it as he did. "Yes," he said after a while, "that may work. I can't see any fault in it. All right," he said, and then stopped walking. "Place your hand on the stone," he instructed to Sarah, who placed her hand beside his gloved one. "Take us to the beginning of the Old Kingdom," he commanded. A small flash of light appeared out of the stone, and transported them back to the beginning. Once there, Sarah laughed at the irony of her situation. Jareth's brows furrowed in confusion. "I fail to see what is so funny," he said. Sarah sobered at his serious expression and said, still chuckling a little, "I thought I would never say this, but it's good to be back at the beginning."  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review if you have questions, comments, or random insults. (*laughs*) Although the random insults may deter me from writing further. 


	12. Confrontation

Author's Note: I know this chapter took me so long to get out, but I had a little trouble with writer's block and finding time to write. Thank goodness for Sundays. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 12: Confrontation  
  
After Sarah had gotten rid of her fit of giggles, she and Jareth had managed to make it outside of the Old Kingdom without being followed. Knowing this, they were able to use the stone of ages to transport themselves back to Ishtar's kingdom. The sight that greeted them once they had made it there unscathed had shocked them both so badly that Sarah almost fainted. Luckily, Jareth was standing right beside her and was able to grab her arm before she could hit the ground. "Oh my God," she breathed. No longer were there many crystal buildings winking magnificently in the golden rays of the sun. No longer were there colors reflected here and there, and many colored rainbows being sprinkled from the prism effect of the buildings. Now there were many crystal shards everywhere, littering the ground. They crunched underneath their feet as they walked to where Ishtar's castle was. A broken shell that had once been Ishtar's brilliant castle stood in the horizon. It had lost its shiny luster, and was barely standing. A small gasp escaped Sarah's throat at the damage that had been wrought while they had been away. She grabbed onto a silent Jareth's arm for support. The sky above them was slowly turning gray in some areas, something Sarah had just noticed. She pointed it out for Jareth, and he stood silently watching the colors flee. He sighed and looked over at Sarah who had been watching him, still holding onto his free arm, the other holding onto the stone. "We have to find Ishtar and the others," Sarah stated, locking eyes with Jareth. He nodded. Then he said, "This looks so familiar. This is exactly what happened to the Gnomes and Dwarves' kingdom. Those damn sprites still have the night crystals. Maybe," he said, thinking aloud, "maybe we can use the stone to reverse the effect of the night crystals." Sarah knew Jareth was just thinking to himself, but she couldn't help but agree with the idea. "Sounds like a good plan," she told him. Together they walked towards the castle sitting forlornly in front of them. Inside, rubble and dirty crystals were scattered throughout on the floor. Tapestries were torn and furniture turned over and thrown in corners. Some areas were burned completely black as if someone had started a fire in them. Staircases were now broken, and because of this, they were only able to remain on the first level of the castle. "This is terrible," Sarah whispered sadly. "You're telling me," Jareth whispered back, looking at Ishtar's once grand throne; now dirty and turning gray. Walking out of the castle, Sarah noticed the sky was starting to turn even darker. Jareth had noticed it, too. "They must still be here," he explained, referring to the sprites. The houses, which were once occupied with life and fun, were now sitting uninhabited around the hillsides. The silence in the kingdom was deafening. "Where is everyone," Sarah asked, letting go of Jareth's arm and glancing around. She tried to find someone still in the houses by peering in the windows, but all that was there was emptiness. A thought occurred to Jareth. "Sarah, what if they're all hiding out in my kingdom. The sprites are still probably looking for them here, and Ishtar must have known this and moved his subjects to the labyrinth." Sarah was frozen from fear at the moment, as she had seen a wicked looking creature staring out of the one of the houses to her left. Jareth had seen Sarah stiffen and looked in the direction she had been staring, and saw the front door the house open and five sprites step out. They were blue in color and sickly thin with thorny looking limbs. Their faces were sneering and malicious in nature. Their eyes were deep set and black, almost lifeless. Their noses were long and pointed, practically beak-like. Their mouths, just below their noses and above their very pointed elongated chins, were long and blue with pointed teeth just visible in them. Jareth calmly stepped in front of Sarah, putting himself in between her shaking form and the sprites, who had started to slowly spread out around them. Jareth started to turn in a circle, trying to keep on eye on all of them, but found it impossible. He motioned to Sarah to follow his lead, and she stood back to back with him, and they slowly walked in a circle in order to watch all the sprites around them carefully. About this time, one of the sprites across from Sarah could smell her fear, and he attacked her by jabbing his sickly thorn-like elbow into her side. She cried out in pain and grabbed the wound, which had slowly started to drip blood. Jareth had heard Sarah's scream as she was right behind him. He shot out a ball of fire and it burned the sprite into ashes that fell onto the ground. Sarah had doubled over in pain, leaving Jareth on his own to fight off the four remaining sprites. By this time, the other demons and sprites in the area must have heard the commotion and decided to get in on the fun and surrounded them. There must have been twenty sprites and demons in total now circling them eagerly. Their gaping mouths were dripping saliva in excitement of the kill. Sarah, seeing the other demons and sprites approaching had tied off her wound with a scrap of material, and tried to stand at her full height. She couldn't stand to her full height, but at least she could stand. Fireballs had started to alight from Jareth's hands as fast as he could conjure them as he flung them at the creatures. The group slowly started to diminish, and just when Jareth and Sarah thought they were winning, a dark figure approached them swiftly. Conway's savage figure stepped into view, and Sarah gasped in surprise. Standing close to Jareth she whispered, "I thought you killed him." Jareth tried to look calm and handed the stone to Sarah in preparation for a fight. She took the stone gravely as she watched Jareth playing with his gloves seemingly unconcerned. She knew it was just a tactic to annoy Conway. It was obviously working as Conway stood glaring down at them with both fists placed on his wide hips and a booted foot tapping impatiently on the ground. Behind him, hordes of sprites and demons were gathering. "As you can see, Jareth, you are quite outnumbered. It would be wise to give up now while you still can." Addressing Sarah he said, "Nice to see you again my dear." Sarah just rolled her eyes skyward. Conway, seeing that his scare tactics weren't working, decided to make his move. He started forward suddenly, and grabbed Sarah by the hair, and pulled her back towards his body, while one arm circled her waist, and the other held a deadly looking knife against her pale exposed throat. Sarah gulped audibly at the turn in events. The arm circling her waist pressing unbearably into the wound she had suffered from earlier. Jareth calmly raised an eyebrow and sighed as if bored. "Do what you want with her Conway, do you think she really has any meaning to me?" Conway sneered at Jareth's attempt to act like Sarah didn't matter to him. "Oh really, so you won't mind if I do this," he whispered cruelly in Sarah's ear, then placed hot open mouthed kisses down Sarah's neck while keeping one eye on Jareth to watch his reaction. Sarah cringed as she felt Conway's mouth on her neck. She struggled trying to get him to stop. "If you don't stop I'm gonna hurl," Sarah said warningly to Conway. In response, Conway just chuckled at the petite brunette pressed to him. Jareth decided that he was tired at Conway's ignorance, and he conjured a crystal in the blink of eye and tossed it at the hordes of sprites and demons watching the scene. Where the crystal landed, the unfortunate creatures that had been standing there shrank and fell into ashes just as the first sprites had. The smell of burnt flesh reached the nostrils shortly after it had happened. "As you can see," Jareth said, "if you don't let Sarah go I can destroy your whole army in the blink of an eye." Conway stood coolly watching Jareth. "Fine," Conway snarled, "only on one condition. You surrender to me. If you don't, I swear Jareth I will slit her throat." Sarah closed her eyes in order to control her emotions. Once she opened them she held Jareth's gaze and shook her head, communicating to him not to do it. Despite her actions Jareth said, "Let her go Conway, and I will surrender." Smiling wickedly, Conway threw Sarah away from him and once he had the hordes of demons and sprites surrounded Jareth and cruelly grabbed onto him. "Jareth, no!" Sarah shouted in despair. By then it was too late, they had started to drag a defeated Jareth to the castle were a dungeon was located beneath it. That left Sarah alone with Conway, who was looking quite satisfied with himself. "Well, my dear, it looks like your lover can't protect you after all," he sneered. Sarah stood up defiantly glaring down at Conway, grasping the stone to her chest. Tears were silently sliding down her cheeks. Rubbing the stone she said passionately, "I wish you would turn into the rat you are." The wind blew the hair around her face, and it stuck to her wet cheeks. Brushing the hair away from her face, she noticed that Conway was nowhere to be seen. A slight squeaking noise caught her attention and she looked down and saw a rat scurrying away from her. Sarah grinned to herself in triumph. "That is so cool," she said aloud to no one. Looking towards the castle where they had taken Jareth, she said, "Hold on, Jareth, I'm coming." And she walked steadily with the stone under her arm to find Jareth.  
  
Thanks for reading. I've noticed that fewer and fewer people have been reviewing with each chapter. It's sort of depressing considering I've been trying my hardest to make every chapter interesting. Please review if you think I should continue. Also, if you have questions, feel free to email me. Take care, and review. 


	13. Sorrow

Author's Note: Hi, I really appreciate all the reviews for chapter 12, all four or five of them that is. What they lack in quantity they make up for in quality. I hope you like this next chapter, sort of a cliffhanger at the end, but never fear, I assure you everything will be all right. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 13: Sorrow  
  
The dungeon was dark and the floors were littered with sparse strips of straw and bits of mulch. The walls were dirty and gray in color, and they were cold to the touch, as was the floor. Noises from above startled Jareth every so often when he heard grating laughter or thunderous footsteps. They hadn't harmed him, at least not yet. He wondered what Conway had planned since he couldn't be there now to protect Sarah. He just hoped she would be able to take care of herself. After all, he thought to himself, she did have the stone of ages. The cells around him were unoccupied. He was the only one down there. The only thing preventing him from escaping was the fear that if he got away that Conway could harm Sarah. He was a bit annoyed with himself that he let a mortal get the best of him. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming down the winding staircase to his right. Slowly, he crawled to the bars of his cell and peered out. What he saw was a frightened, yet determined, Sarah looking in each of the cells. "Sarah," he called out quietly. She turned toward the direction of the sound of his voice, and saw him out from in between the steel bars. "Jareth, oh thank goodness are you all right?" she whispered worriedly. "I'm fine," he said. "Listen, Conway is gone, you can come out of there now," she explained hurriedly. Jareth looked doubtful. "What do you mean gone?" Holding out the stone Sarah replied, "I have the stone, remember? Well, anyway, I turned him into a rat by accident." Jareth started to laugh, but Sarah put a finger to her lips in a gesture to be quiet. Conjuring a crystal, he motioned for Sarah to stand back and she did, then he flung the crystal at the bars, which melted from existence. "Here," she said, handing him the stone once he was out of the cell. Grabbing her side in a sudden bolt of pain, Sarah fell to the ground a small groan escaping her lips. "Sarah, what's wrong," Jareth asked in concern as he saw her face grow pale. Sarah stayed on the ground and said, "You have to go to the labyrinth yourself. I can't make it right now. I'll stay here for a while and join you when I get better," she explained. Jareth started to protest, but saw the resolve spark in her eyes and knew that there was no way she was going to budge. "I don't want to leave you alone," he replied, kneeling down to stroke her hair with his free hand. Then his free hand moved down to lovingly caress her cheek. She sighed, and gave him a small, weak smile. "I'll be fine," she answered bravely. "Go," she commanded. Bending down, he pressed his lips to hers in a quick yet tender kiss. She smiled at him again, then laid back and closed her eyes. He stood back up, determined to get back to his kingdom to help Ishtar in order to be with Sarah again. Once he had sneaked stealthily a safe distance away from the castle, he transported himself using the stone back to the labyrinth. Dozens of campfires could be seen from various parts in the labyrinth, and Jareth knew it was the refugee elves and fairies from Ishtar's kingdom. Strolling hurriedly towards his castle, he noticed that it had been changed. Lengths of barricades had been built around it in order to make it some kind of fortress. Goblins stood guard at the door of the castle, and one almost asked him what his business was, but he quieted his subject with a scowl. Throwing the doors open he entered his castle and saw Ishtar giving orders to as many creatures as he could at once. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus stood around watching wearily. Their eyes opened wide once they had spotted their king rushing towards Ishtar with the stone of ages held in his grasp. Ishtar had seen Jareth approaching but had no time to chat, he needed to get things ready before the invasion could happen. "Ishtar," Jareth said, looking grave, "I need to speak with you." Ishtar started to walk towards the main window in the throne room, the large stone one Jareth often looked out of. "See that down there, Jareth?" Ishtar asked, pointing to something below. Jareth peered at the spot where Ishtar was pointing. "All I see is a few barricades," he replied. "That's my point," Ishtar answered shortly. "I need to build more protection." His patience gone, Jareth bellowed, "This is my kingdom and you will listen to what I have to say." All the movement in the room stopped as Jareth stood angrily staring down Ishtar. All eyes were on the pair standing at the window. "Now," Jareth continued, once he had gotten a hold of his temper, "Sarah is still in your kingdom, and she is injured and defenseless. I need help to go and get her," Jareth explained. Ishtar hung his head guiltily. "I'm sorry, Jareth, I didn't." Jareth cut Ishtar off by saying, "Look, I don't want apologies, I want help. We need to stop hiding and running away from them. Sarah defeated their leader by pure accident, so right now they are in a good position for invasion." Thinking about it for a while, Ishtar nodded his head in agreement. He then went back to work sorting out what needed to be done, and who was going with Jareth to take back Ishtar's kingdom. Hoggle stepped forward toward Jareth and said, "Yer majesty, Ludo and Sir Didymus and meself would like to help get Sarah back." Turning it over in his head, Jareth replied, "I have a better plan, Hoggle. You and Sir Didymus will sneak in while we're fighting the sprites and demons. Ludo will keep a look out, since there's no sneaking where he's concerned. When the fighting starts, go around to the side of the castle. There's a covered hole that leads straight to the dungeons." After that was all said, Jareth went to help gather up goblins, fairies, elves, dwarves, and gnomes to help fight. While he was handing out armor and artillery, Yetzel flew towards him. "Where's Sarah?" she asked. Jareth frowned, then raised an eyebrow. "And where have you been?" he demanded. Yetzel placed her tiny hands on her hips and glared unsuccessfully. "I asked you first," she said. Jareth placed a hand on his chin and answered, "Sarah's still in Ishtar's kingdom." "What!" Yetzel exclaimed. "Go find Hoggle. You can help them when we storm the castle," he ordered. Yetzel frowned, but did as she was told and flew off to find Hoggle. Now that enough troops had been gathered and readied to fight, Jareth and Ishtar were at the front and lead the army towards Ishtar's kingdom. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Yetzel were close to the front end, ready to break away from the group and find Sarah. Marching into Ishtar's kingdom, the sky overhead was now pitch black, and not because it was nighttime either. The sprites had taken their toll on the land, and no color remained anywhere. It was as if they had stepped into a black and white painting. Once the castle came into view, Jareth signaled for Hoggle and the rest to go find Sarah. The sprites and demons must have seen them coming because they had congregated in the center of the once magnificent city. Their leaders could be distinguished from the rest of the group because they wore armor. Knowing this fact, Jareth and Ishtar focused on taking them out first. Fighting broke out almost immediately. Fairies flew over head trying to confuse the demons and sprites, while the goblins attacked them once they were distracted. The dwarves and gnomes used brute force against the hordes. Hoggle lead Yetzel, Sir Didymus, and Ludo to the spot where the hole was that lead to the dungeon at the side of the castle. He quickly uncovered it, and silently let Yetzel fly down first, then Sir Didymus. "Ludo, you stay up ere and watch out fer anyone that looks like a demon or sprite," Hoggle told Ludo. Ludo nodded his head in understanding. Hoggle followed after Sir Didymus down the hole. A rope ladder was all they had to hold onto to get down. Yetzel didn't have any problem, she just flew straight down until the rope ended, then flew into the dungeon. In the sparse light Yetzel was barely to make a pale, weak looking Sarah, breathing shallowly on the floor. One hand was tightly grasping her side, while the other was lying over eyes. "Sarah," she whispered flying closer to her. Sarah moaned in response. "Sarah," Yetzel pressed, "get up we have to get going." Sir Didymus had made it to the dungeon, and then finally a panting Hoggle, exerted from the descent. "I've fallen and I can't get up," Sarah joked, even though she was serious about the not being able to get up part. "Sarah," Hoggle said, stepping closer to her. "Jareth is outside now fighting the sprites and the demons. If we don't get you out of here you could get hurt," he explained. Sarah sighed and slowly tried to sit up. Finding that she could sit up, even though it pained her, she then tried to stand. Using the wall for support, she got both feet on the ground. Hoggle and Sir Didymus tried to steady her, but in vain. They were too short to do much good. "I need Ludo," Sarah whimpered. "OK," Hoggle said. Somehow they were going to have to get Ludo down here. The problem was the hole was too small for him to fit down. Yetzel volunteered to fly up the hole and tell Ludo the situation. Ludo agreed to help Sarah, and he used his talent to call the rocks. Slowly the side of the castle opened up with a rumble and a shake, and the steps leading down to the dungeon became visible. Ludo and Yetzel started down them, while the sprites and demons were occupied. They found Sarah once again, except this time she was sitting in the ground with her head in hands, a sullen Sir Didymus trying to comfort her. "It's all right, Sarah," Yetzel told her. Ludo lumbered forward, and extended both hands towards the ground. Using all her strength, Sarah used his arms to stand. Seeing that she wasn't going to able to walk, Ludo helped his friend by picking her up. Sarah wrapped her arms around Ludo's fury neck and he carried her back up the steps, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Yetzel following. Emerging from the dungeon and out into the open where they were vulnerable once again, Sarah looked around still in Ludo's arms and saw Jareth fighting off as many demons as he could. Ishtar was nowhere to be seen. The scene was pretty much the same as the first battle that they had stepped into before. Bodies littered the ground, and the group did their best in trying to step over them instead of on them. Yetzel made herself human height and went to work finding the wounded and healing them. Sir Didymus rushed to help Jareth, but he made himself more of a hindrance than help. Jareth was sweating profusely and blood was splattered on his chest and some matted onto his forehead along with his hair. Ludo let Sarah down at her request, and she hurried to him as fast as she could, holding onto her side to minimize the movement. Jareth had seen Ludo carrying Sarah towards him, and he was glad that she was unharmed besides the wound she had suffered previously. After he had vanquished all the demons and sprites in the area where he was, he was able to hurry to Sarah. They met each other halfway and Jareth gathered a heaving, weak Sarah into his arms. She buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his one arm about her waist to steady her and the other was stroking her hair trying to comfort her. "I think I'm going to die," she whispered hoarsely. He stiffened in fear and asked, "Of course you're not going to die. You're just in a lot of." Jareth stopped speaking as he saw Sarah's eyes fluttering closed, and then she went slack in his arms. By this time Jareth was distraught. There was nothing he could do to help her. He sat on the ground, and cradled her limp body in his hands, while whispering soothing things to her. Yetzel, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo all approached a sullen Jareth cautiously, in case his anger was suddenly turned on them. Quite unexpectedly, big, salty tears began rolling down Jareth's sculpted cheek and off his chin. Yetzel kneeled down and tried to comfort Jareth. For all they knew she was dead, as they had seen her go limp in Jareth's arms.  
  
Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you review. And remember, questions, comments, or random insults are always welcome. 


	14. Revelations (And I don't mean as in the ...

Author's Note: Hi, this chapter is kind of long, but it explains a lot, and there's a lot of action. Not so much Jareth and Sarah action, but that'll be made up for in the next chapter. And thank you once again to all my reviewers! You are such beautiful people and I really appreciate the feedback.  
  
Chapter 14: Revelations  
  
The sound of rain falling on the roof was strangely calming to her senses as she lay in the large bed in the room that she had stayed in before. Sarah sat up slowly by using the pillows as a headrest, and then felt her side to see if it still hurt. It did. Her head was pounding, and she put a hand to her forehead in an attempt to rub away the pain. The door to the room creaked as it opened and in walked a little goblin maid. The maid was fat and low to the ground, and her face was green in color with two small black eyes watching Sarah curiously, but also with a look of concern. "Is ye all right me lady?" she asked politely. Sarah looked down and noticed that her attire had been changed to that of a baggy white nightgown that gave her plenty of room to move around in without it rubbing against her sore side. "Where's Jareth?" Sarah asked the little maid standing at the side of her bed. The maid shook her head and a sad expression come over her face. "I'm sorry miss, but he went back to fighting as soon as he made sure ye were all right." Sarah sighed in annoyance that Jareth had gone back out there without her. "Is there any news?" she asked. The maid knew what Sarah meant and replied, "Yes, miss, they have fought the demons back to the Dwarf and Gnome Kingdom, but they haven't been able to get the colors back yet. And an odd occurrence has taken place." Sarah had been listening intently, and when the maid had left off and didn't act like she was going to continue, she said, "Go on." The maid seemed to hesitate, then began to say something, thought better of it and answered; "King Ishtar has gone missing." Sarah leaned back into the pillows behind her with a sigh. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Now, they had to focus their efforts on finding Ishtar as well as fighting off the sprites and demons. Not exactly sure what to do next, the maid bowed and left the room silently. A thought occurred to Sarah, something that she hadn't realized before. She sat up and stood as quickly as she could, which wasn't very considering her condition. The wardrobe across the room provided many styles of clothes, and Sarah chose a practical pair of riding pants, a white blouse, and a black hooded cloak. She changed her clothes in a hurry, not wasting an ounce of time. Once she had finished dressing, she stormed out of the castle unnoticed and to the stables where she knew there would be horses waiting. Choosing the smallest horse in the wooden structure, she saddled it as best she could with her lack of knowledge, and galloped off to find Jareth. Riding there the wind whipped her hair and a look of determination was etched in her features. Her hands gripped the reigns in anxiousness. The thought that had occurred to her in bed came rushing back to her. She hadn't put it together until now. Conway wasn't the enemy. As crazy as that had seemed to her at the time, it was slowly starting to sink in. And the fact that Conway eerily resembled Ishtar was another give away. And when the goblin maid had told her Ishtar had gone missing, all the pieces of the puzzle came into place. But getting Jareth to believe her theory was a different story. She had passed Ishtar's kingdom and the Gnome and Dwarf Kingdom was gradually coming into view just over the horizon. The sun was staring to rise, and the red and orange rays fell on Sarah's face, giving her renewed hope. Only the colors were still missing from the area. Slowing the horse to a gallop, Sarah scanned the area cautiously, looking for any sign of trouble. She admitted to herself that coming there alone was incredibly stupid on her part, but no one knew what she had discovered. A figure coming toward her made her start, and she put herself on guard for threat of oncoming fight. Through the haze of gray, Sarah was able to make out barely that the figure was a man. As he approached the horse, she knew it was Jareth, and she could feel her body relax as he glared at her.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" he demanded heatedly. Sarah felt guilty about getting out of bed when she knew it would make him mad, but she did what she had to do. "Jareth, please let me explain," Sarah started. Still glaring at her angrily, Jareth helped her down from the horse. "Explain what?" he asked, "That you were too stubborn for your own good once again?" Sarah placed her hands on her hips in a stance of defiance. "Hey, don't take it out on me. Do you think I asked for this? Look, I know I made you mad by leaving, and I'm sorry, but I thought what I was doing was right at the time." Jareth sighed and looked at her standing there, still pale and weak, and he wanted so much to hold her and make everything go away, but knew that he had to focus on the present situation. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scolded you like a child," he said. Smiling a little, Sarah held out her hand. Puzzled, Jareth asked, "What?" Exasperated, Sarah replied, "Take it." Together they walked hand in hand through the city looking around for any signs of Ishtar. While walking Sarah explained some of what she had figured out to Jareth. "What if we were wrong about Conway?" she asked. Jareth threw her look as if to say, huh? "Yeah," she agreed, "I know it sounds crazy, but have you noticed how similar Conway and Ishtar are in appearance except for Conway missing an eye and the scar running down his cheek. They both have dark black hair, both are fairly tall, and they both have those eerily large purple eyes, except Conway's are slitted." Jareth thought about it, then he exclaimed excitedly, "By George, you're right. You don't suppose." "Yep," Sarah said, "Conway is Ishtar's son." Meanwhile, Ishtar was being held by the demons and sprites in a large building, one which might have been grand before, but was now just a shell of its former self. He sat sullenly with his head in hands in the middle of the room, trying to keep away from the malicious creatures surrounding him. To an outsider in might have seemed that the demons and sprites were holding him hostage, but that was far from the truth. Ishtar had gone there of his own free will. He had suspected that his son had been alive all along, but never knew where to even begin looking for him. Now he sat, and thought about what might have been had he been the one to raise his son. Then, his brother had came to him and told him that he knew where his son was. And Ishtar, believing his brother, followed him only to be fooled. And he continued to sit, watching and waiting for what was going to happen next. Ishtar's thoughts were interrupted as Jareth burst into the room he was sitting in and got to work throwing crystals at the masses of demons and sprites. There were too many to take out all at once, so while Jareth was destroying them, Sarah had sneaked in the back way and managed to make it to Ishtar and tried to persuade him to come with her. "But, he knows who my son is," whimpered Ishtar hopefully. Sarah had never seen a king so distraught before, she had only seen them haughty and demanding, and she didn't like this new change in Ishtar's demeanor. "Who knows?" she asked kneeling down to talk to him better. "My brother he told me to wait here and he would bring me my son," Ishtar explained. Sarah sighed, she truly felt sorry for him, and she knew what she was tell him next would only make it worse. "Ishtar, your brother, Feldman, how do you think he knows who your son is?" This made Ishtar stop and he looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean," he said, his voice becoming fierce.  
  
"I mean," Sarah continued, "that Feldman knew who your son was all along." Ishtar jumped up and started to yell. "How dare you accuse my own brother of something so treacherous!" he exclaimed in anger. Sarah had stood up by now and was standing a safe distance away from him. She held up her hands in a gesture of understanding. "Just listen, Feldman and your wife." and he cut her off with an icy glare. "I will not stand here and listen to you slandering the name of my family. Don't forget your place Sarah, in this world you are just a human. A human just like my wife was, a small insignificant, worthless being in a world full of wonder," he spat, his face turning red. By this time, Sarah's hands were clenched at her sides and her eyes were blazing in rage. Jareth, from afar, had seen the argument starting to break out between Ishtar and Sarah, and rushed towards them in order to stop any injuries that might be suffered by either party, which was probably more likely to happen in Sarah's case. "Ishtar, if you won't listen to Sarah, then listen to me," Jareth said, stepping in between the two. "Your brother and your wife were conspiring against you. Why do you think your wife suddenly turned against you? You know how Feldman is with women; he can woo them at the drop of the hat. She was convinced that she was in love with him. And because of that he turned her against you in order to take over your kingdom. Don't you see, this is all because of your brother." A clapping sound made all three of them jump and look towards the door where the source of the noise was originating. Feldman stood in the doorway of the building, and started to walk down the steps while still clapping his hands in haughtier. "So, someone has finally figured it out. It's ironic it would be a human to do it, too." The hordes had parted as he stepped down the steps, and gone was the charming man Sarah had met that day in the Old Kingdom. He seemed menacing and calculating in every fashion. "It's sad isn't it," he continued, addressing Jareth and Sarah, while circling them, "that my own brother was so grief stricken over the loss of his son, such a weakness, that he would abandon his own sense of logic and follow me here." Feldman and Ishtar stared at each other, almost as if communicating with their eyes and body language. Ishtar spoke, "When?" he asked. A frown pulled down the corners of Feldman's mouth in confusion. "When what, dear brother?" he said sarcastically. "When did you start having an affair with my wife?" Ishtar asked, all emotion gone from his voice. His stance had become tall and rigid. "I believe it was when Yaelin was around eight, that's when I started seducing her," he answered eyeing his brother. Sarah interjected, "Who's Yaelin?" Feldman smiled wickedly at her and in a mocking tone said, "I thought you had figured out everything all ready my dear. I guess you're not as smart as you think you are. Yaelin is Ishtar's son." Sarah thought about it for a minute, but before she could say what she was thinking, Jareth took the words right out of her mouth. "But, that was before you changed his name to Conway, wasn't it Feldman?" Sarah picked up the rest, "And you and Ishtar's wife held him for ransom while Ishtar was worried sick over him. Then, you plotted to take over his kingdom, and you almost managed it, except you couldn't change the fact that Conway and Ishtar are father and son, and you can't change genetics. You tried though, by giving him the power to metamorphosis into a raven." During the explanations, Feldman's confident façade had slowly dissolved into that of astonishment. "So, you figured out everything did you?" Ishtar's hand was balled into a fist, and it flew back, then forward and smashed into the Feldman's face, breaking his nose. Blood and snot flew as his fist made contact and Feldman staggered back and let out a howl of pain. Holding his hands to his face covering his bloodied nose, Feldman stepped backwards and a great rumbling was heard. The building started to shake and pieces of the building started to fall. To Sarah it seemed like the equivalent of an earthquake, but as she, Ishtar, Jareth all rushed past a now quieted Feldman to the door they saw a great army of trolls approaching from the south, and in front of the masses was a now restored Conway riding on horseback. "But I turned him into a rat," Sarah said quietly in perplexity. Jareth looked at Sarah and saw she was confused about how he was no longer a rat, and he said, "Sarah, he probably turned himself back into human form as soon as he got his hands on the right words to do it." Ishtar had been listening and heard the name Conway and had remembered something Sarah had said about Feldman changing his son's name from Yaelin to Conway. His highly arched eyebrows drew together in question. "You mean, that's my son?" he asked.  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be, probably about 2 or 3 more, then I'm going to wrap this story up until my deranged mind can come up with another one. Until the next chapter. 


	15. Passion

Author's Note: In response to a confused reader's inquiry about why I had "killed" Sarah off and then brought her back to life without saying how, if you read carefully she never died. Read the end of chapter 13 very carefully, and it says "FOR ALL THEY KNEW SHE WAS DEAD", which means that she could've been dead or not, they didn't know. I'm sorry if it was that confusing, it wasn't meant to be, and I hope I didn't confuse anyone else. Please keep reviewing, as I love getting reviews.  
  
PS: This is decidedly the last chapter of the story. Sorry, but between work and soccer I have no time to write, so I decided to wrap it up with a love scene.  
  
Also, this chapter is rated R, because of the steamy scene at the end. Don't read if you are easily offended. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 15: Passion  
  
As the trolls approached the now near demolished building that Jareth, Ishtar, and Sarah were looking out of they heard a great yell and looked around to see where it was coming from. Coming from their right was Yetzel, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo, all leading a great number of goblins behind them, along with what was left of the legions of good sprites, pixies, fairies, elves, gnomes, and dwarves. Sarah with a delighted gasp ran excitedly towards are all her friends and hugged them all in turn. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked happily. "We can to help ye, missy," Hoggle explained, shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
Yetzel chimed in, while flying around Sarah's head, "You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun did you?" she asked. Ishtar and Jareth stood behind them, watching the oncoming hordes quietly. It was clear to anyone that Ishtar was torn between helping his friends who had stuck by him and his son whom he hadn't seen in almost twenty years. His voice was deceivingly calm as he said, "Maybe if I talk to him, he'll change his mind." Sarah shook her head in disagreement. "It's too dangerous. Besides, that creep Feldman probably has him brainwashed against us." And as the hordes came within yards of the waiting kings and their armies, Conway called out to Feldman who had by now gathered his wits enough to follow everyone outside, "Which is the villainous man who slain my mother, and dares to call himself my father?" Ishtar stepped forward, and for a moment everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He approached Conway on his horse with tears in his eyes and said, "Yaelin, my son, I am your father." A great mask of pain and rage covered Conway's face and he jumped down angrily from his horse and went to strike Ishtar, but he grabbed his fist before it could make contact. "Feldman, your uncle, and your mother planned to take over my kingdom and they took you, and there was nothing I could do about it. It's true, I had your mother killed, but she was guilty of treason. I had no idea you were still alive. I've searched for so long to find you," Ishtar explained passionately. Still in a hostile mood, Conway pulled back from Ishtar and pulled a knife from a sheath on his belt. "You may be my father, but I still intend to kill you," Conway snapped, but before he could take a step further, Jareth was on him, pulling his arm behind his back, and the popping of bones could be heard. Conway, being stronger than Jareth, was able to release his arm from Jareth's grip by punching him in the stomach with his free hand. Jareth doubled over in pain from the blow. Sarah rushed forward to aid Jareth, and by then all hell had broken loose. The trolls were handling the elves, fairies, sprites, goblins, pixies, gnomes, and dwarves as if they were rag dolls. Recovered from the blow to his chest, Jareth had been conjuring crystals left and right, and Sarah and himself had been throwing them at the trolls as fast as their arms would allow. Ishtar and Conway had started to battle using swords, and the clash of metal on metal could be heard as they parried and thrust back and forth. "Yaelin, please, don't do this," Ishtar begged. He didn't want to be responsible for the death of his own son, but, yet again, he didn't want to die either. It was a matter of self- defense. Conway took his moment of weakness as an advantage, and his blade sliced through the skin of his left arm. Ishtar knew what he had to do, and he tripped his son with his foot, and once he was on the ground, he brought his sword straight down into Conway's abdomen. A torrent of blood rushed over Conway's lips and his eyes fluttered close. His last breath gurgled past his lips through the blood and mingled with the air. Ishtar sank to his knees in despair with his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he whispered guiltily. "This is so not working," Sarah said in between throws of spheres. "All right, keep throwing them, I have an idea," Jareth replied. Holding his hands out in front of him, he concentrated hard as beads of sweat started to form on his brow. He had never tried to conjure anything as large as the stone of ages before, but now lives depended on it. A slow forming light gathered in between his hands, and the stone faded into view. Jareth breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the weight of the stone in his gloved hands. Ancient words rolled forth from his tongue as he recited an incantation to banish the trolls back from whence they came. It took a while, but eventually, the masses started to disappear before their eyes. The remaining numbers of creatures cheered in delight as their king had saved them. "Nothing to it," Jareth wheezed sarcastically. Then he set the stone on the ground and a bright beam of light shot forth and sprinkled color back to the kingdom. "It's so beautiful," Sarah whispered gaily as the buildings were restored to their former glory and the world was bright and vibrant once again. Ishtar stepped forward awkwardly to Sarah and apologized to her and thanked her for her help. "I was wrong to say the things I did," Ishtar explained with tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. "Maybe mortals really are good for something." Sarah laughed a short sad laugh and said, "You better believe it." Jareth had Feldman bound and gagged, and yes, it really was necessary. With the threat of the trolls, demons, and dark sprites gone, the goblins, dwarves, gnomes, fairies, elves, and pixies were all able to go about their business in their own kingdoms once again. Later that evening in the castle beyond the Goblin City, Jareth and Sarah sat together on a balcony ledge overlooking the labyrinth. " I feel bad for Ishtar. Imagine having to kill your own son with whom you had just found. Are you sure he's going to be OK?" Sarah asked Jareth. Jareth shook his head. "He's fine for now, I think it will really sink in later." "It's actually pretty magnificent when you're trying to solve it," Sarah said, referring to the labyrinth stretched out below them. Jareth chuckled then looked at her. Her face was upturned towards the stars, and they seemed to be reflected in her eyes. Jareth couldn't help but think how beautiful she was just then. She could feel his gaze on her and she looked over at him and saw him watching her. "What?" she asked. They say that actions speak louder than words, and with a twinkle in his eye, Jareth leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. He started to pull away after he had kissed her, but she put a hand to the side of his face, looking into his eyes, and pulled his lips back to hers.  
  
The kiss was deep and intense, and their tongues danced as their breaths mingled. Jareth placed a hand behind Sarah's head to pull her closer to him and deepen their kiss even further. Sarah moaned at the intense sensations that the kiss was feeding. She had never felt more alive and she knew at that moment she had never wanted anyone else but the man kissing her now. Slowly, they parted, panting for breath, grasping each other tightly in their arms. "Jareth, I need you," Sarah whispered hoarsely, pulling Jareth to her, and then fell backwards, him on top of her, and again their lips locked in an intricate dance of passion. His knee parted her legs and caressed the inside of her thighs and the juncture between them. Sarah moaned against his lips and her back arched, while her fingers tangled in his hair. And as he kissed her senseless, their clothes were frantically torn from limbs with shaky hands, their need mindlessly driving them on. Once they were naked and their bodies exposed and aroused from the cool night air trailing over them, he gently slid into her, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from Sarah. She lifted her knees and held his waist between them as he circled his hips against hers. And as they moved higher and higher into orgasmic bliss, the pulsing deep inside of Sarah suddenly exploded in a wild burst of pleasure that racked her body with wave after wave of sensation. Jareth wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding perfectly still, to increase her pleasure, his breath coming in fast, deep pants against her cheek. He waited until they subsided, his heart thundering against his ribs, and then he drove into her, no longer able to control the force of his thrusts, his whole frame jerking convulsively again and again as his warmth spurted into her. Floating in a sea of mindless joy, her body still joined with his, Sarah felt Jareth move onto his side and he brought her with him, and she slowly drifted back to consciousness. "Jareth, I love you," she whispered. Jareth smiled lazily, his mind still cloudy from their love making, and with his arms wrapped around her body, and the stars still shining above them brilliantly he whispered back, "I love you, too, Sarah. I've always loved you. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you before we traveled to the Old Kingdom, and I still want to marry you, that is, if I haven't scared you off," he joked. Sarah smiled and buried her head in Jareth's chest; "You haven't scared me off. It takes a lot to scare me. What happens now?" she asked curiously. Chuckling, Jareth replied softly while stroking her hair, "Now. now we live." And they stayed like that all into the morning, holding each other, talking, and making love off and on. Below them, the kingdoms of the Underground shone radiantly as all the colors of the rainbow reflected in the eyes of the inhabitants living there.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. If not, that's OK. How was the love scene? It was my first one, and I hope it wasn't too trashy, I tried to keep it simple. Anyway, please review! 


End file.
